


All We're Good For

by onesillygoose



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternating Third Person POV, Anxiety, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting, Hinting At Depression, Humor, Jealousy, Language, M/M, Sass, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Tropes, background OCs - Freeform, canonical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose/pseuds/onesillygoose
Summary: Taking place after Red Robin #? (I have no idea, I haven't read them in so long.)In order to get Vickie Vale and the media off his back, Tim had to fake that he'd been shot, and therefore could not be Red Robin. While he is "rehabilitating," Wayne Enterprises thinks it's in Tim's best interest, and in the interest of the company's image to hire a private security guard to "protect" the acting CEO. Dick thinks it's a good idea to keep things within the family. He hires Jason on as Tim's private security, much to Tim's dismay and opposition. The two don't get along, but sacrifices must be made in order for Tim to stay "safe." And along the way they begin to form a bond that neither Jason nor Tim could ever imagine.So, basically, my take on the security guard trope!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! It's been a while and I figured I needed to get back to it with another Jason and Tim story! If you've read my past Jason/Tim stories you'll know that 1. I adore this couple. And 2. I am all about that slow burn. There will be explicit activities in chapters to come, and I will add tags as needed.
> 
> I also would like to say that I am not going to stress myself out for this story. This is the first story I've written with the sole intention of having fun. I have no posting schedule in mind and will write as I find the time. I hope you guys will enjoy nonetheless!

“Lucius… you must be joking. Please tell me you’re joking,” Tim says in disbelief.

“You’re the smart guy who came up with the plan. I admire your dedication to keeping Vickie off your back, Tim, but now you have to deal with the consequences. It doesn’t look good to the public if we let our current acting CEO back out into the world without proper protection. Especially while he’s going through physical therapy after him just having been shot a month ago.”

Tim holds his crutches out to his sides to prove a point.

“It’s not as though I really need PT, though! It’s all part of the ruse! I’m not even actually going to PT. We’re just paying one of Leslie’s friends to tell the tabloids that. We both know I could handle myself perfectly well if a situation were to arise where I would actually need to defend myself.”

Lucius sits behind his desk and laces his fingers together, smiling at Tim over the tops of them.

“Yes, we do both know this. But good luck explaining it to the public when you’re seen beating an attacker to a pulp when you’re supposed to not even be able to stand on your own. And then this whole charade will have been for nothing. Unless you want Vickie Vale on your back again.”

Tim sighs, but he must concede to the point Lucius has made. The whole point of him pretending to be shot was so that he could convince Vickie and her readers that there’s no way he could possibly be Red Robin. If he doesn’t continue with the farce then all of his efforts would be wasted.

“Fine. We’ll hire private security. But only one person and I get the final say so on the applicants.”

“Not possible. One has already been hired. Dick and I both agreed and have confirmed with him. He should be waiting outside for you to take you to your meeting and then back to your apartment for the evening.”

Tim balks and then scowls, ready to provide several arguments but getting hung up on one particular detail.

“What?! You and Dick snuck around behind my back without consulting me about this first?!”

Lucius sighs and raises his hands in surrender before picking up one document of many that are sitting in a pile on his desk for him to look over.

“He’s your brother, Tim. And he may not be directly involved in Wayne Enterprises, but his decisions about you and your family supersedes my own. I wasn’t able to have a say in the matter anymore than you are. So, feel free to take it up with him. I really must get back to work now, though.”

Tim doesn’t say anything else, just turns on his heel and makes his way back down to the lobby. The trip takes him three times as long since he has to be convincing about his performance of being temporarily injured, and unfortunately it just gives him more time to stew on the matter.

How dare Dick go behind his back and agree to something like this! Honestly, Tim wouldn’t even be surprised if it were Dick’s idea in the first place. And to not even give him a chance to look over other potential candidates? It’s like he was purposely trying to make Tim mad.

He makes his way outside and freezes in his tracks when he sees who’s waiting next to Tim’s car.

“You have gotta be kidding me.”

It confirms for him that Dick was _definitely_ trying to make him mad.

Temporarily forgetting about his “injuries”, he drops his crutch in favor of removing his phone from his pocket and immediately texting Dick.

 **Tim** : _JASON?!! YOU HIRED JASON TO PROTECT ME?!!! You must be losing it, Dick! He’s going to end up murdering me, not protecting me!_

He gets an immediate response and still refuses to acknowledge the fact that Jason’s still watching him silently from beside the car, waiting for him to walk over and address him. He’s already very convincing in his role.

 **Dick:** _We needed somebody you knew Tim. somebody you didn’t have to hide around that could play the part. Besides Jason said he wasn’t busy and i know he’s a little low on cash right now since he’s no longer living with Roy_

 **Tim:** _HE HATES ME, DICK! And I’m not too terribly fond of him, either. Why would you even think that’s a remotely good idea?!_

 **Dick:** _Sorry Timmy. It’s already been done. We have a contract with him and everything and you’re going to be out in public pretty often so people are going to see him. He stays with you_

Tim briefly glances up from his phone to take a peek at Jason. The older male looks totally unconcerned with Tim, or the fact that he’s still not making any effort to move towards the car. He simply stares off into the distance at the heavy traffic in the street. At least, Tim’s assuming he is. He can’t read Jason’s expression at all behind the dark sunglasses.

 **Tim:** _He’s not actually staying *with* me. Right? That’s not part of the agreement, correct?_

Tim gets no response to that and realizes he already knows the answer.

 **Tim:** _Richard John Grayson! You are officially a dead man!_

Dick simply sends him back an apologetic looking emoji.

 **Tim:** _I can’t believe you’re paying him for this, too! What an absurd waste of company money!_

 **Dick:** _It’s only during the day Timbo. You still get nights to yourself. Once it’s nighttime you two can do whatever you want. It only has to look like Jason is staying with you. Once you two go out for your “night life” he can go home. He just has to be back to pick you up by 8 every morning. RR and RH can still stay as far away from each other as they’d like. But Tim and Jason are stuck with each other_

 **Tim:** _I’ll never forgive you for this._

 **Dick:** _you’ll love me forever!_ Dick sends him back, along with an obnoxious winking face emoji.

Tim shuts down his phone entirely after that. Huffing and muttering about what an idiot his older brother is. Dick might as well have given him the demon spawn to protect him. At least they have the occasional thing in common. He doesn’t even know what to say to Jason.

_Oh, right. Jason._

Tim looks up and this time Tim is sure that Jason is looking at him. Unable to stall any longer, Tim takes a breath and composes himself before reaching down for his crutch and making his way to the car.

“How’s it hanging, Little Red?” Jason asks with a smirk. He doesn’t say it loudly, but Tim flushes all the same. Surely Jason can’t be this tactless.

“Careful, Jason. You can’t sound too familiar with me. You’re legally supposed to be dead, still. Remember? And that aside, maybe don’t use _that_ particular nickname in public,” Tim warns, his tone short and cantankerous.

“Whatever you say, Timbers.”

Tim rolls his eyes, muttering out an “oh, god” as Jason holds the car door open for him.

It’s not until they’re twelve blocks away that Tim finally speaks to him again.

“I still don’t know how Dick managed to rope you into this.”

“Easy,” Jason pipes up without hesitation, “he’s paying me three grand a week.”

“ _Three grand_?! You shouldn’t even be _getting_ paid for this! You don’t even actually have to do anything besides walking around within three feet of me! I can full well take care of myself far better than you could!”

Jason doesn’t respond to the jab. He does, however, pull up in front of a convenience store and turn the car off.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Tim doesn’t bother to hide his annoyance. “We have a schedule to keep, Jason. I have a meeting with the mayor in ten minutes.”

Jason takes off his sunglasses and sets them on the dashboard before turning in his seat to look directly at Tim.

“Listen up, Replacement.”

 _And here we go_ , Tim thinks, accompanied by another roll of his eyes. He knew this was a bad idea.

“Just because I work for _your_ _daddy’s_ company doesn’t mean that you are actually my boss. When we’re not in public you don’t get to tell me shit. I’m still going to do what I want and I don’t give a fuck if you like it or not. I will keep to your schedule and I will do my job, but you are _not_ my _boss_. Are we both clear on that?”

Tim glares daggers at him but says nothing, absolutely enraged once again by Dick’s sheer stupidity in this. He and Jason hate each other. Always will. Why Dick thought this was a good idea, Tim will never know.

They make it to the meeting, albeit ten minutes late, but Jason continues with the feint of loyal security guard. He follows Tim dutifully, and makes his presence known by remaining right by the door of the mayor’s office for the entirety of the meeting. Tim feels guilty throughout it, not able to focus on the mayor’s idea for a new playground, donated by the Wayne Foundation that will be in the Gotham Narrows. Intended to be the first show of good faith that the city really is dedicated to cleaning the area up.

Instead, Tim is busy thinking about subtle ways of injuring Jason in public when he manages to piss Tim off. He’s only a month into “rehabilitation”, and he swore to the public he would be back walking on his own again in twelve months- time. Which means he’s stuck with Jason for the next _eleven_ months. Odds are neither of them come out of this arrangement unscathed.

Mercifully the meeting ends and the mayor says he’ll be sending the blue prints to Tim’s office sometime in the next week. He has one more stop to make at the hospital Leslie works at, back towards Jason’s side of town. He needs to check in with the hospital’s stock and confirm what supplies she needs donated.

They walk into the hospital and Tim can feel all eyes on him. It seems that no one recognizes Jason so far. And if they do, no one is willing to sound crazy enough to ask if Tim’s security guard is Bruce Wayne’s formally dead son risen from the grave. Tim, however, will always be noticed.

He finds Leslie at the nurse’s station, and when she spots them she smiles, but he sees the confusion in her eyes. Tim gives her a subtle, miniscule shake of his head, signaling not to say a thing. Of course, she knows Jason and would never say anything, but Jason can’t afford for her to show even the slightest bit of familiarity.

“Tim! So nice to see you again, sweetheart. And who might this be?” She gives Tim a knowing smirk and extends a hand to Jason.

“Leslie, meet my new personal security guard. This is…” he trails off. He didn’t even think about establishing a new identity for Jason beforehand. You’d think he was an amateur at this.

“Jack Thomas,” Jason states loudly, grasping her hand and keeping his face a mask of neutrality.

Tim glances at Jason out of the corner of his eye, the origins of the name not lost on him.

“Wonderful to meet you. And such a handsome young man,” she says with a wink. “Timothy, I do hope you won’t go following in love with this one.”

Jason flat out laughs at that, loud and unrestrained. Tim feels his face heat and glares at Leslie, only just holding back a growl.

“No worries, ma’am! I’m not even sure this one has any feelings. If I hadn’t been with him all day I’d swear he’s a robot.” Jason says with a chuckle.

Leslie takes a step closer to Jason, speaking in hushed tones so those around them still watching, and even Tim himself can’t hear.

“You keep him close to you, Jason. That boy has a bad habit of pushing himself until he’s got nothing left in the tank. He’s like Bruce that way. Now that you’re around don’t give him the chance to run himself ragged. He never knows when too much is too much.”

“Leslie, I wouldn’t be able to tell the kid what to do even if I wanted to.”

She gives him a stern glare and steps away before plastering a fake smile back on her face.

“Well, I really do need to get back to work. Thank you for stopping by, gentlemen. Come visit me any time, Tim. You too, Mr. Thomas.”

“Jack Thomas?” Tim mutters as they walk back to the car.

“Sorry." Jason says with a halfhearted shrug. "They were the only names that I could think of.”

It’s silent between them for a moment as Jason waits for Tim to get situated before starting the car and heading back towards Tim’s apartment.

“What did she say to you?” Tim is trying not to betray his genuine curiosity. Texting a quick message to Stephanie about how much he hates his new arrangement while he waits for Jason’s answer.

“She said you’re an annoying little piss- ant that’s going to get on my last nerve.”

Tim shoots him a dirty look in the rearview mirror, but swallows down his angry and tries to stay calm.

“Since we’re already in the area,” Tim says, going for an easy tone as he checks his emails, “would you maybe want to make a pitstop by your place and grab your uniform for patrol tonight? You can change at my place.”

“Absolutely not, twerp. The minute it gets dark- I’m gone. I already have to spend most of my time with you. I’m not spending patrols with you, too.”

That’s it. Tim was doing his best to be civil and make this experience as easy on the two of them as possible, but the guy apparently can’t help being an asshole. And Tim tells him as much.

“I mean, seriously. Would it kill you not to be rude for five seconds? Do you really think I enjoy having you around me this much? I don’t even like you. And truth be told, if I had any knowledge of this arrangement being made beforehand then there’s no way I would’ve agreed to having _you_ protect me.

“From now on I’ll be just your mark and we’ll keep this totally professional. No talking between us necessary when it’s not work related. Does that work for you? Now, take me home and then just leave. I don’t want you in my space and you’re not coming into my apartment. I don’t care what the agreement was that you made with Dick.”

Jason walks him to his front door, which is completely unnecessary and Tim continues to ignore him.

“I’m gonna need a copy of your key. And all the security codes for your apartment.”

Tim whirls around and gives him a look like he’s a complete and total idiot.

“There is no way in hell that that’s happening. Tell Dick he can forget it.” Tim bites out, unlocking his door and stepping inside.

“I don’t like it any more than you do, shrimp, but it’s part of the rules.”

“My answer to that would a _resounding_ and _resolute_ no. Goodbye now, Jason.” And with that he slams the door in Jason’s face, initiating his security system and making certain Jason can’t get in.

Not even a minute after Tim slams the door in his face Jason is dialing Dick’s number.

“I can’t do it, Dickie,” he says the moment he hears the line connect.

“Jason, I know you and Tim don’t typically see eye to eye-,”

“Well, seeing as the diminutive little fucker is five foot nothing that really can’t be helped,” Jason interrupts, intentionally being a shit disturber. “And besides that, he’s just such an entitled and spoiled little shit. I’m not sure who’s worse, him or the test tube baby.”

Jason can already imagine Dick’s disgusted face at his comments.

“Stop. That’s enough of that, Jay. You don’t like Damian, we get it. And I’m well aware you don’t like Tim. _Believe me_. But I’m not going to continue this conversation if you’re just going to insult them.”

He says nothing, because really, what else can he say? It’s all been said time and time again.

“Thank you. Now, I know you and Tim aren’t crazy about each other, but we need you with him. Tim has to see this little act of his through. Vickie got way too close last time, and if she catches even the smallest whiff that Tim’s been faking, it’s only a matter of time until she’s going after him again. Which means trouble for all of us. If she can place Tim as Red Robin, she can sure as hell piece together who the rest of us are, too.

“This is serious. It has to be you. Just bite your tongue and play nice. I know how hard that is for you, but I need you to do this. If there were an actual emergency and Tim had to suit up during daylight hours then we can’t afford for just anyone to be around. Tim can still be Red Robin when he needs to if you’re around. It would be too hard keeping this secret from a stranger.”

Jason fights the urge to kick the side of the car, but he’s not in the habit of pointlessly destroying cars worth more than his current safe house. Instead he gets in and slams the door and tries his hardest not to remove his knife from the holster and stab it into the leather seat.

“Fine. But I want another two grand a week.” He states flatly.

“Another two grand? So, you want us to give you five thousand for a week's worth of fake work? Jason, we’re already paying you-,”

“Another two grand a week! Or I’m out! And talk to the pint- sized bucket of sunshine about his attitude or you guys can hire somebody else. Maybe you could ask Selina. I’m sure she’d love it.” He says sarcastically before hanging up on Dick.

The oldest Wayne son grumbles dramatically before dialing Tim’s number.

“Tim-,”

“I can’t do it, Dick! I can’t put up with him for another day, let alone the next year! I can’t and I won’t!”

Dick, unbeknownst to Tim, slams his head down on his table a few times before putting the phone back up to his ear to continue their conversation.

“I get it, Tim! You guys can’t stand each other! I’m getting the message loud and clear! Now, let me get a message through to you: if you want to be able to help this family out in a _crisis_ , then we need somebody who knows _who you_ _are_! Jason is our best bet!

“I’m not asking you to be friends. I’m asking you to be civil and be the bigger man because you know Jason won’t do it. So, we’re sticking with Jason and that’s that.”

“What about Steph?! Or Cass?!”

“Stephanie has her college courses. And if you can convince Black Bat to make the journey from Hong Kong then be my guest.”

The line goes silent and Dick knows it’s because Tim knows he’s lost and is trying to produce another solution. But Dick gets an idea and uses Jason’s suggestion.

“Tell you what, Timmy, I’ll give you a choice. Jason or Selina. Now pick.”

It’s silent again for a minute and Dick knows for sure now that he’s got Tim.

“Tell that pea- brained brute to be here at eight a.m. sharp.”

The line goes dead this time and Dick gives himself a little triumphant smile before it immediately falls and he has to text Lucius.

 **Dick:** _Update Jason’s contract and increase the pay another two g’s. And honestly I’m starting to think we would’ve been better off just faking Tim’s death. Either him or J is probably not going to come out of this alive anyway.._

 **Lucius:** _Will do. Best of luck._

“Thanks,” Dick mutters aloud to himself. “With these two… god, we’re gonna need all the luck we can get.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first real day of Jason acting as Tim's body guard goes about as well as anybody could expect. Maybe even a little worse than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank bob for three day weekends! I was able to spend all day today writing and even get a head start on the next chapter! This one's got some humor and a little more angst, so, hopefully you guys are into that. Still not sure how long this story is going to be. I've got a lot of plans! Stick around! Please (she said, not desperately at all.)
> 
> Enjoy!

 Tim is beyond relieved when he goes out on patrol that night and is able to be truly alone again. Nobody by his side or looking over his shoulder. Nobody checking his schedule or just checking on him. No worrying about who’s watching him or lugging around his stupid crutches. He can breathe.

The night air is cool and refreshing, even with the smog and pollutants, and Tim can tell by the wind and the way the clouds shift that there’s going to be a storm headed their way in the next few days.

He’s trying not to stew over the fact that the person closest to him kept a secret about something pertaining to _his_ life and then didn’t even include him in it. He’s trying not to stew over the fact that he’s already dreading the fact that he’ll be stuck with Jason all day tomorrow, plus, the following three hundred and something days.

He’s also trying not to think about the fact that Batman has returned, no longer lost in time and fully ready to take up his mantle as the Caped Crusader once again to help out the city, but Bruce Wayne is still “MIA” and completely unwilling to take back his responsibilities as CEO and rescue Tim from the corporate nightmare that is currently his life.

It’s truly wonderful that Bruce is back. Sincerely. Tim has his father and mentor back. But he doesn’t want this. He was happy at the thought that he would be graduating high school in a few months- time, and looking into universities within thirty miles of the city with exceptional computer and engineering programs. He was happy to be thought of as the once heir to Drake Industries, before it crashed and was run into the ground. He was happy that the major responsibility and top priority he had in his life was the fact that he had to make sure his Red Robin uniform was clean. Well, and the fact that he wore it while traipsing all over the city to fight masked psychopaths on the daily.

Now, he’ll have to get his GED just to be able to apply to colleges. Now, he sits in meetings about the future of a company that’s not even rightfully his instead of sitting in meetings with school guidance counselors. Now, he’s just a temporary place holder until Bruce decides to make his existence known to the world once more, or until the demonic progeny is legally able to step up and take over. Tim is expendable. Tim is replaceable. He’s heard it before. Several times, in fact. Mostly from Jason. But the truth of it hurts every time, and he hates it.

It’s not as though he asked to be in this position, anyway. Bruce asked this of him long before he’d disappeared. Filed the paperwork for it and everything. But Tim was happy being normal. Just being a kid. Just being himself. And now, once again, he’s filling in for someone that everyone is wishing he could be.

And on that note, Tim shuts down his pity party and wraps things up for the night. It had been a reasonably quiet night in his part of town anyway. He heads home and showers, thankful that he’ll get a few hours of sleep before having to wake up and resume his corporate lifestyle once more. And what a torment it will be that he’ll have to see Jason’s angry, disdainful face bright and early.

Just as Tim is climbing into bed he gets an idea. He searches for a car service online, one with a substantially reliable reputation, and books a car for seven.

He turns out his lights and settles into bed, smiling conspiratorially to himself as he pictures Jason’s furious face when he’s standing outside Tim’s door tomorrow waiting in vain for Tim to come outside.

                                                                        *

Tim is up well before his car is due and is downstairs just moments after the alert of its arrival. His driver’s name is Hank, and he’s a quiet man with a polite smile. Tim is beyond thrilled that the man, being the professional that he is, doesn’t insult him even once, as some others might do.

He’s in his office by seven- thirty, well before his secretary and his assistant are due to arrive. But he doesn’t mind. His entire floor is currently empty, so he isn’t even required to falsely hobble along and he’s granted these fleeting moments of freedom. He’s even allowed the privilege of retrieving his morning coffee without the crutches that he can’t wait to break into pieces over his knee.

His secretary and assistant both arrive by eight- thirty, bringing him his second morning coffee, his breakfast, and his itinerary for today. Tim doesn’t tell either of them that he knows the password to both of their computers, and is well on his way to completing his list of duties for today after hacking in and printing it off.

Some things he has to wait for. His budget meeting for “The Narrows Clean- Up Initiative” doesn’t start until eleven, and his daily afternoon meeting with Lucius is always at three. But he’s gotten a head start on his paper work and some department budgets, as well as some accounting files.

At nine- thirty Tim hears a raucous outside his office doors. He can clearly hear both his assistant and his secretary yelling at someone, even if he can’t clearly hear exactly what it is they’re saying. Or who they’re speaking to. Still, Tim isn’t terribly worried. He has a sneaking suspicion about the identity of his unwanted guest.

Suddenly Tim’s office doors burst open and in storms an absolutely enraged Jason.

“Sir, you can’t just burst in there!” His assistant cries.

“You can’t even be on this floor without clearance!” His secretary adds.

“Samantha, Alexander, it’s alright. This is Jack Thomas. He’s… he’s my new… he's my new body guard.” Tim adds an ‘ugh, I hate saying that’ to himself under his breath. “Alexander, would you mind getting Mr. Thomas here a cup of coffee? And could you perhaps look into purchasing a new couch for my office? I suspect I won’t be getting a lot of alone time these days, and I might as well make sure that Mr. Thomas has a comfortable place to sit. You can put it on my card.

“And Samantha, could I bother you to go to the security office and get a badge for Mr. Thomas? Full building clearance, please. Lucius’ assistant should have his file and background check waiting for you if you wouldn’t mind stopping by his office first.” He gives them both his most sincere smile and watches them head to the elevator with satisfied smiles on their faces.

Once they’re gone Jason shuts the doors to Tim’s office and rounds on him, snatches a crutch out of Tim’s grasp, and uses it to sweep his legs out from under him.

“ _Dammit,_ Jason _! A_ re you  _kidding_ me right now?! _God_ , you are such a completely childish, classless, boorish, ill tempered-,”

Jason uses the crutch to poke Tim in the chest, applying enough pressure so that he’s able to keep him pinned to the floor.

“You really wanna sit there and lecture me about being a dick? Listen up, shit stain, I had to be up at six- thirty, when I didn’t even get home until four, just so I could be at your apartment to pick your sorry ass up at eight. And then imagine my surprise when your sorry ass ain’t even there! I was knocking on your door for fifteen fucking minutes! If I weren’t getting paid then I’d beat the ever living fuck out of you right here, right now! You’re lucky I’m a goddamn professional, you runt of an asshole!”

And Tim was totally right. Even with a bruised butt, and soon to be bruised pectoral, the look on Jason’s face is completely and utterly satisfying. He’ll have to watch the security footage of Jason humiliating himself at his door at a later time.

“My apologies, Jason. _I_ would _never_ wish to inconvenience _you_.” Tim’s voice drips with sarcasm and he gives Jason a sardonic smirk.

Jason releases the pressure on Tim’s chest and instead drops the crutch directly on Tim’s head.

“OW!” Tim shouts, rubbing his head as Jason does a quick once over of Tim’s office.

“So, who’re the two stiffs you got working here? They’re not Bruce’s old crew.”

Tim stands up and continues to rub his head, he walks back to his desk and sets the crutches against it, hating the loud creak of his leg braces as he walks. He’ll need to do some more tampering with them later.

“I'm not even going to ask how you know that, but Bruce’s ‘crew’ is on paid leave until his return. I hired my own secretary and assistant until he decides to come back.”

Jason makes a non- committal noise and asks, “either of ‘em single?”

Tim makes a noise of disgust at that and goes back to looking over some paper work. He picks up his phone and sends Dick what he feels like is a completely justifiable "I hate you so much right now" text, and is even more annoyed after getting Dick's response. The jerk has the nerve to send back only two emojis. One is an eye rolling face, and the other is a face with a very smug looking smile.

There’s a knock on the door a moment later and Tim grants them entrance. Alexander enters with a coffee for Jason and some couch selections that he shows Tim on his company tablet. Tim directs him back toward Jason, since it’s going to be his couch after all. Alexander gives him a concerned look, but Tim just smiles reassuringly at him. He still looks hesitant as he walks over to show the options to Jason.

“Yeah, the black leather one. You mind ordering me a television, too? Thanks, Alex.” Jason says with a charming smile.

Alexander looks to Tim for confirmation, but Tim shakes his head.

“Just the couch will be all. Thank you, Alexander.”

He nods his head at Tim with a smile and exits the office again, closing the doors behind him.

“Geez, talk about a lapdog. He wants to fuck you, you know.” Jason gives Tim a sly smile as he says it.

“Jesus, Jason.” Tim says with a repulsed look on his face.

“Pretty sure your assistant wants to, too. Does she know you only like dick?”

“Oh, christ. For the love of god, please stop talking now.” Tim demands. He decides not to touch the “dick” comment.

“So, why can’t I have the television?”

“What are you, seven? You have a phone, use that.”

“The screen isn’t big enough.” Jason practically pouts.

“Look, you’re going to be distracting me enough with your apparent inability to shut up. I don’t need any more of a distraction by having you sit here and watch mindless trash all day while I’m trying to get work done!”

It finally goes silent between them for a bit before Jason opens his mouth again.

“You Wayne’s have no sense of style.”

“Wow,” Tim gripes, dropping his pen and looking up at Jason. “You really are incapable of shutting up, aren’t you?”

"It's one of my best character traits. People tell me it adds to my charm."

"What people?" Tim murmurs to himself.

“This office really is still just as ugly as when Bruce used to bring me here when I was younger.” Jason continues, either not paying attention to Tim or ignoring him.

Tim rolls his eyes and goes back to his paper work.

“It probably is the same as when you used to come here. I didn’t… I didn’t change anything when I took over.” Tim says quietly. Because it’s a strange thought, picturing Jason as a kid in this very office so long before Tim was even a part of this family.

Jason rolls his own eyes at that, taking a seat in the chair in the corner of the room.

“You Wayne’s. Always so sentimental.” The teasing intonation is gone, replaced by annoyance and animosity.

“I’m not a _Wayne_ , Jason. Adopted or not, _Drake_ is still the name I go by.” Tim all but growls at him.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot. You traded in your old rich family for your new rich family and now you’re just the best of both. Must be nice.” Jason doesn’t make it hard to pick up on the disdain in his voice.

Tim is stunned silent by the callous nature of Jason’s words. He knows how Jason can be, but even that was a new low for the interactions they’ve had. When he finally has his thoughts collected to so that he can give Jason a real piece of his mind there’s another knock on the door.

“Come in!” Tim shouts, a bit harsher than he intends to.

“Mr. Drake, I have Mr. Thomas’ security badge for you. I also have the new security code for the garage, and took the liberty of having another car key made for Mr. Thomas.”

“Thank you, Samantha.” Tim says with a soft smile.

“Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?”

Tim shakes his head, so she excuses herself and turns, closing his doors again on the way out. Neither of them says anything after that. He chooses to ignore Jason’s presence and work diligently at the ever- shrinking pile of paperwork still littering his desk. Jason is silent in his chair, and Tim doesn’t even concern himself enough to bother to glance at Jason and see what he’s doing to try to pass the time.

He heads down to his meeting at a quarter ‘til eleven, Jason in tow. He can feel Jason watching him as he does his best to pretend he’s hardly able to walk on his own. But Jason says nothing, and he’s wise to do so.

The meeting is tedious and boring, but it luckily doesn’t last all that long. They confirm the budget and finalize the permits they’ll need to submit to the city for the cleanup before Tim heads back up to his floor for lunch.

Alexander orders some sandwiches for Tim and Jason both, and Tim munches on one and some fruit while working through lunch. Jason and Tim still don’t speak while Tim continues to get work done. Tim has another coffee brought to him after lunch, and Jason remarks on Tim’s caffeine intake, but Tim says nothing in return.

At two forty- five Tim heads down to Lucius’ office, Jason following once again. Tim stops just outside the door and whips around, putting a hand on Jason’s chest and shoving him back.

“No. You’re not welcome or wanted in this meeting. If you step foot in this office then I swear to you, I will kick your ass regardless of who is watching, and you will be fired. I don’t care what Dick or Lucius have to say about it.” Tim fixes him to the spot with a glare before entering Lucius’ office and shutting the doors behind him with finality.

“Hello, Tim. You and Jason don’t seem to be getting along all that well, I see.”

“This whole idea was absurd to begin with, Lucius. But now I can see that it’s complete madness. I know that you and Dick thought this was necessary, but I think it’s a mistake. And if nothing else then _please_ just let me hire someone else. I can easily read through all the applicants by this evening and have a new one hired by tomorrow morning.”

Lucius chuckles at him and shakes his head, lacing his fingers together in that way he likes to when he’s about to give Tim a dose of reality.

“I understand your frustration about this situation. I really do. But I’m sure Dick explained to you the same as he explained to me about why this is necessary. You and I are both under strict orders.

"All you can do now is just take the high road. Have some patience and tread lightly. From what I’ve seen, plenty of things get to Jason much more than he lets on. You just need to show him that you will stand your ground. I’m sure your brother isn’t easy to get along with, but you have to-,”

“ _Don’t_ call him that. We _are not_ brothers. He’s still legally dead, and I wouldn’t rightly give a damn if he still were.”

Lucius inclines his head toward him and gives him a knowing look.

“I know you don’t mean that, Tim.”

“Yeah, well, right now I do.” But even as Tim says that, he still feels guilty.

“Go home, Tim. Call it an early day and go get some rest. I can tell you’re exhausted. I’ll take care of things here for the rest of the day.”

Tim doesn’t argue. He doesn’t say anything, just turns around and walks out. He feels Jason fall into step behind him, and just the sound of his heavy boots falling on the carpeted floor is enough to annoy Tim.

“I’m going home. You can take me or I’ll take myself, but I can’t stand to be around you anymore today.”

“Whatever, you uppity, little bitch. I’ll take you home, but now you won’t be able to keep me out of it.”

Tim freezes mid- step and slowly rounds on Jason, eyes blazing.

“Excuse me? One more time, I must not have heard you correctly. What was that you just said?”

Jason gives him an arrogant smirk.

“Well, Little Red, while you were talking to Lucius and having your little secret club meeting, I had your assistant make me a copy of your key. Good luck trying to run off next time and leave me waiting around like an idiot.”

Tim faces him completely, steps into his space and ignoring once again that he’s supposed to be putting on an act. He stands toe to toe with Jason, eyes locked and deadly as he stares up at Jason with deep rooted fury.

“If you come anywhere near my home, I will not hesitate to use every weapon in my arsenal to make sure that you are not able to step foot anywhere near me ever again. And if you still have the nerve to dare come near my place, then good luck trying to break in with that key alone. The door is charged with a hundred and fifty volts, but I’ll be sure to up the power to five hundred, and then we’ll see if you’re able to rise from the dead again after that.”

He isn’t proud of what he says. Or the fact that he says it at all. He doesn’t miss the almost hurt expression that briefly flashes across Jason’s face before it hardens back into that mask of anger and contempt. And he’s truly surprised when Jason restrains himself from hurling the punch he so desperately wants to that Tim can see written clearly in his body language.

A single mirthless laugh slips past Jason's lips. “Go fuck yourself, Replacement.” His eyes are as empty as his voice as he says it.

Tim isn’t the least bit surprised, however, when Jason brushes right past him, bumping into him slightly before walking away and not even looking back. Tim stares at the elevator long after Jason has gone.

“I warned you to be careful about how you tread with that one,” Lucius says from behind him.

Tim is a little ashamed that he wasn’t even aware of Lucius’ presence this whole time. And he’s even more ashamed by the fact that someone was present to hear his malicious words.

He gets a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and a pitying look before the older man walks past him as well and hops into the other elevator that takes him to the upper floors.

Tim lingers for a moment, taking a moment for himself for the first time since this morning. It's short lived, though. His phone goes off in his pocket and he takes it out to read the text.

 **Dick:** _Jason quit. I'm really disappointed in you Tim. fix this. NOW_

Tim can feel as well as practically hear Dick's brotherly disappointment through the phone.

Sighing to himself, Tim hits the down arrow and waits for the elevator as he lets his guilt wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only hope Dick texts in all emojis just to be obnoxious.
> 
> Thanks again for checking this out, y'all! I hope you guys are enjoying so far and will continue to read!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is frustrated and disappointed with himself, as are many of his friends. He needs to fix the predicament he's gotten himself into, or continue to let his guilt consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to get this chapter done so quickly, but here we are! I will say, I have yet to start the next chapter and don't even know what direction it'll be going in, so I don't think that one will be released any time soon. In the meantime, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I always wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and seems to be a fan. I've gotten a pretty good reaction to this story over all and I'm so grateful that y'all seem to like what I have so far! I so deeply appreciate that you all gave this story the time of day, so thank you!
> 
> Enjoy chapter three!

Tim relishes the nights. His time alone and his freedom. His time where he’s not faking anything and can be exactly who he is.

As Tim Drake he never felt he had much worth. Once he put on that Robin uniform for the first time, he knew what it felt like to finally belong. He was _somebody_. And he was _somebody_ that could make a difference. Something more than a reputation or his last name. He stood for something. And it had nearly killed him when he had to give it up. But then he found Red Robin, and he found a new place to fit in. One where he no longer felt he was living in somebody else’s shadow. It was more liberating than anything he’d ever known.

To be in control of his own life has been enlightening and freeing in every possible way. He’s been able to discover who he is and been able to be just that. He’s Red Robin, but he is also Bruce’s son, and Dick’s brother and Tim. The only problem with that is that _Batman_ is still liable for _Red Robin_. And _Tim Drake_ is never too old to get a lecture from _Bruce Wayne_.

“Yes, Bruce,” Tim says with a sigh, his nightly ritual of solitary pondering from the rooftops interrupted. After so many years of being around Bruce, Tim can feel his presence anywhere, without even having to lay eyes on the man.

“We’ve had this talk many times, Red Robin. I know you know better by now than to use names in the field,” Bruce grumbles, not wasting any time in harping on Tim. Even if Tim may have been trying for just that.

“We’re sixteen stories up,” Tim chuckles, smirk in place. “Unless Selina is hanging out nearby, I don’t think we’re at risk of anybody overhearing us.”

“You can never be too careful.” If Tim didn’t know any better, he would say that Bruce’s tone sounded as though he was teasing right back.

“I know why you’re here, so you might as well get it over with.” Tim says, rolling his eyes and begrudgingly spinning around to face the man.

“There’s nothing I could tell you about Jason that you don’t already know. So, you shouldn’t have let him get the better of you. You knew he was going to behave that way. But you, I would’ve expected more from you. Jason is... complicated. He’s sensitive and-,”

“Why is this just on me?!” Tim shouts, throwing his arms up in exasperation. As much responsibility as Tim is able to take on, he can still throw a tantrum like the teenager he is from time to time. “Jason is an adult as well. And he’s older than me! Why isn’t he getting this lecture?! I shouldn’t be the only one who ever gets chided for any little wrongdoing!”

Tim has memorized every single one of Bruce’s expressions, every head tilt, mouth twitch and hand gesture when he’s in the Bat- suit. He’s been studying the man for years. Since even before he was Robin. So, he knows, even when Bruce is in full uniform, that he’s giving Tim a very stern scowl from behind the mask.

“You know exactly why. Even if it hadn’t been nearly a decade since I’ve been able to lecture Jason, he doesn’t exactly see reason, Tim. And that aside, _you need protection_.”

“No names in the field,” Tim snaps, just for the sake of being a smart ass. Tim feels he’s being treated unfairly and it’s completely ungrounded, in his opinion. “And in any case, if you’re so worried about me being protected, why don’t you come back and take your _own_ damn company back! Then all of this would be superfluous anyway!”

Bruce sighs and shakes his head. Tim is over the conversation, ready to get home and avoid anyone else who is going to place blame on him as if Jason is faultless. He’s tired of this. He’s tired of holding the weight of everybody’s expectations on his shoulders like a lead brick.

“Tim, I won’t bother anymore with my speech. Besides, I’m sure Dick lectured you enough already that I’d just be wasting my breath. Just consider that Jason doesn’t see things quite like the rest of us. And while I still consider him my son, he has caused me near constant distress for the last several years. But I’d like to keep him in our lives. So, if you could please.”

Tim lets all of that sink in for a minute, turning over Bruce’s words and Dick’s words and Lucius’ words. And then he’s turning, pulling out his grappling hook and letting it pull him away into the night.

He gets home and showers and goes straight to bed. He’s not in the mood to think about this ridiculous issue anymore.

 

                                                                                                                                                      *

 

When Tim wakes up he’s still in a bad mood. He’s still seething about what Bruce had to say to him. Jason wasn’t innocent in this situation. It’s not fair that Tim be portrayed as the bad guy. He dreads going to work today. But then he remembers that he won’t actually be seeing Jason at all. The man had quit yesterday, and Tim would be a fool to expect Jason to show up. This is exactly what he wanted, though. At least, he thought he did. 

His mood worsens yet when he realizes he forgot to schedule a car for his morning commute, and after calling one in he’s nearly an hour late by the time it arrives at his apartment. He arrives at Wayne Enterprises _two_ hours late, where his mood only continues to decline. There’s a reporter outside of the building, one Tim recognizes as an employee of the Gotham Gazette, and Tim is loath to interact with him. Of course, when Jason had been around there hadn’t been a reporter in sight. Tim isn’t sure if that was coincidence, or a calculated move on Jason’s part.

He exits the vehicle unassisted, as holding doors and protecting Tim from reporters is not part of his driver’s job. It’s a frustrating incident that takes far too long, the reporter swarming him on sight. He struggles to carry his bag, move his crutches entirely convincingly, and ignore the reporter bombarding him with questions all while looking dignified. Thank goodness for door security, because the reporter only makes it that far.

The trip to the elevator and up to his floor takes another ten minutes or so; Tim will forever have a grudge after this towards the ridiculously expansive lobby of W. E.. When the door to his private floor opens, both Samantha and Alexander give him an odd expression. He ignores them both and heads straight into his office. Samantha brings him his coffee just moments later.

“Here you go, sir. And your schedule for the day,” she hands him both. She lingers for a moment, and Tim can tell by the way she keeps smoothing her dress that she’s anxious about something.

“Is something wrong, Samantha?”

“Forgive my curiosity, Mr. Drake, but I’d thought the company, as well as Mr. Grayson,” she says Dick’s name quietly, almost reverently, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. “Well, I was under the impression that Mr. Thomas was hired to be with you at all times during the day. But we haven’t seen him yet this morning.”

Tim focuses on the minor coffee drip now staining his schedule for the day, his guilt establishing itself once again.

“I’m afraid Mr. Thomas has quit.”

“Oh, well, I’m sorry to hear that, sir. I could always arrange for a list of private security applicants for you to look over. Or there’s always your brother, Mr. Grayson, he’s a police officer, isn’t he? Perhaps he could take some time off to come assist you?”

Tim isn’t sure if her suggestion is out of pure concern for his well- being, or for her own agendas, such as getting to stare at Dick and his famous ass for eight or more hours a day.

“I’m afraid my brother has very little time for me. Just as he hasn’t for the past year or so.” Tim hadn’t meant to let the resentment seep into his voice, but he couldn’t help it. Thankfully, Samantha says nothing and excuses herself.

It was about a year ago that Bruce had disappeared. About a year that Dick had been forced to- _rightfully_ \- take up the cape and cowl as the Dark Knight. A year since Dick’s entire focus has become solely Damian, and making him into the kind of Robin that belongs at _Dick’s_ side, not Bruce’s. Tim has long since been able to depend on Dick. And while Tim still loves his brother, and while he is still truly happy that Damian managed to find a positive influence in his life, the fact of the matter is that it still stings that Tim’s brother, his _idol_ no longer has time for him. That he chose Damian over Tim.

Suddenly, Tim hears the elevator chime, and who else should appear when the door opens but Dick himself. Tim is torn between screaming and bursting into tears.

“Hello, Mr. Grayson,” Tim hears both Samantha and Alexander say in unison, practically sounding like they’re going to swoon and all but drooling as he walks by.

Tim rolls his eyes, but Dick is too busy flashing his most charming smile to notice. Dick gives him a nod when their eyes do meet and he closes the door to Tim’s office once inside. Tim can’t help the slight chill of anxiousness he feels zip through his body at knowing that his big brother is here to scold him.

“Dick, look, I wasn’t trying-,”

“This really is the most boring job in the world, isn’t it?” Dick interrupts.

Tim startles slightly, having expected Dick to lay into him about being furious and disappointed and this, that and the other. He wasn’t expecting… well, whatever it is Dick is doing now.

“Bruce used to bring me to work with him sometimes. A lot more so when he’d first brought me home. I was so scared to be alone. Scared to go to school. Scared to be anywhere Bruce couldn’t protect me. I was terrified that Zucco was going to come back and finish the job. Alfred had always offered to take me anywhere else I might feel safe, of course, but Bruce objected. He’d let me stay here with him. All day long.

“As a kid, I thought it seemed really boring to have this job. This huge office all to yourself with tons of paperwork and no games in sight. Bruce had always assured me that he didn’t have time for games, but that it was okay because he was doing some really important things,” Dick laughs a little at that, and Tim knows he’s remembering those moments perfectly, reminiscing in memories from so long ago. What was, in a sense, simpler times. “I’d always believed it was just the perception of a kid. But it really is boring in here, isn’t it?”

Tim says nothing, just nods slightly, waiting for Dick to continue.

“I forget how much responsibility you really have now. I forget how much stress and pressure this job puts on you with Bruce refusing to step back into the limelight. You really are running a global company singlehandedly now." 

And in Tim’s true nature, now _he_ feels guilty about _Dick_ feeling guilty. He gives his brother a shrug and a rueful smile, trying to put him at ease at least a little.

“Technically, I have Lucius to help. And it has its perks,” Tim jests.

“I’m sorry, Tim. I’m sorry I snapped at you about Jason. I’m sorry I didn’t bother to try to understand what you were going through. And I’m really sorry that Bruce forced this on to you. Even if we know that you’re the only one of us capable of doing the job right.”

Tim laughs at that, mostly because trying to picture Dick in a suit while sitting behind a desk all day is nearly impossible. He’d be practicing handstand pushups on the desk before noon.

“I know having Jason looming over your shoulder doesn’t make this any easier on you,” Dick continues, giving Tim a sympathetic look. “And I can only imagine what a gigantic pain in the ass he really is, but I need you to fix this, Timmy. We need to make sure you’re safe, and Jason is the only person that can really do that for you right now. Plus, Jason has become a great ally. We need to keep him close. He’s family, after all.”

And god, does Tim want to roll his eyes and huff and puff and throw a fit the likes of which nobody has ever seen. But he knows Dick is right. And he also knows that even if Dick wasn’t right, he can’t leave things the way they are right now between he and Jason.

“The final decision is yours, obviously. But I know you’ll do the right thing, little brother. You always do.” Dick gives him a soft smile and then walks toward the doors.

“Dick,” Tim calls before Dick can open them. Dick turns around, his eyes expectant and his posture strong but exuding patience. “You can come visit me any time, you know.” It comes out soft, because Tim is embarrassed that he’s all but begging his big brother to hang out. However, he also doesn’t really care, because he really does miss Dick. And he’s the older brother Tim had always wanted and was fortunate enough to get.

“I promise I’ll keep that in mind, kiddo,” Dick winks and then lets himself out, shutting the doors behind him.

Tim sits back in his chair and buries his hands in his hair. He swallows back the lump in his throat and the tears that sting his eyes. Why does he screw up everything he does? Why is making the right choice never easy for him? Why is he always hurting somebody he cares about?

He really does want to throw a tantrum, now. Hurl things at the wall, throw his desk chair out his window, rip every page out of every book lining the walls, finally break his crutches over his knee like he's wanted to for the past five weeks. Instead, he slams his laptop shut, deciding he’ll worry tomorrow about whether or not the screen is shattered. He’s not going to get any work done today, though. Not like this.

Samantha and Alexander jump in surprise when he yanks open his office doors.

“Mr. Drake, is there something we can do for you,” Alexander asks, eyes full of hope and concern.

“No. No, that’s okay, Alexander. You can both go home, actually. I’m stepping out of the office for the rest of the day. Just have all of my calls forwarded to my voice mail and please send Lucius an e- mail that I’m heading home. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

He doesn’t miss the sympathetic looks they give him. There isn’t anything in the world that he wants less right now, so he hobbles his way to the elevator as quickly as he can. It’s not until he’s through the lobby and outside that he realizes he doesn’t have a ride once again. One more thing to add to the list of this garbage day. He could always recruit Lucius’ driver, but that really isn’t fair to expect when the man is Lucius’ personal driver and is in no way obligated to drive Tim as well.

If it weren’t for him standing outside of one of the most famous buildings in the world, he would scream right now. Or cry, he isn’t sure. It seems like just nothing is going his way.

Instead, he removes his phone from his pocket and taps the third contact on his favorites. It rings a handful of times before someone picks up.

“Wayne Manor, how may I help you?”

“Alfred,” it’s all Tim can say before he starts to get choked up again.

“Master Timothy, is everything alright? What ever seems to be the matter, sir?”

Now Tim feels guilty again for making Alfred worry and having to inconvenience him.

“I’m so sorry, Alfred. It's just... would you be able to pick me up? I’m at Wayne Enterprises.”

There’s hardly a pause before Alfred says, “of course, Master Timothy. I’d be happy to.”

Tim decides he doesn’t want to stay quite so exposed out in front of the building, lest he be attacked by a reporter again, so he makes his way around the building to the garage. The parking attendant either doesn’t recognize him or doesn’t care, and Tim is just fine with that. He hides in a stairwell until he recognizes a familiar black car parked in front of him.

If Tim were a weaker man, he’d run to Alfred and bury his face in his immaculately tailored uniform, just like a child who’d had a bad day at school might do to their mother. He quells the urge, buries it deep and locks it up, vowing he’ll never allow himself to ever be that weak.

Alfred is out of the car and at Tim’s side before he’s even fully on his feet. It’s ridiculous. This whole thing. Tim doesn’t need the help, doesn’t need a babysitter or the leg braces or any of it. He goes out every night and beats criminals to a pulp with his bare hands, for christ’s sake. The fact that he’s been forced into this mess due to his own short sightedness, and that it’s completely his own fault makes him want to tear up again.

“Master Timothy, I hope you won’t mind me saying so, but you appear to be rather distraught. Perhaps I could take you back to the Manor and make you something to eat?”

“No! Please, Alfred. I don’t think I could be around Bruce right now. Not in this condition. I don’t need to further embarrass myself. Could you just take me home? Please?”

Alfred does, not leaving before taking the time to fix Tim the perfect cup of tea and offering words of kindness and comfort.

“Master Timothy, I know my advice is usually unsolicited, but I think you may be pushing yourself a little too hard. Much like Master Bruce, you always tend to feel as though you must take on everything yourself in order to relieve the weight of others. Surely, you must understand that this remorse is unnecessary.

“You are a tremendously intelligent and strong young man, but even Mr. Kent must ask for help from Miss Diana or Master Bruce every now and again. No one man, now matter the depth of his strength, is able take on the world on his own. I urge you to remember that, Tim.”

Alfred’s use of his name without “Master” preceding it isn’t strange in the slightest, but it does alert him to the fact that Alfred is imploring him to heed his words. To hear him and take them to heart, to consider what he’s saying and permit himself some sense of clemency. Because sometimes Alfred really does know best. And because sometimes they forget that even though Alfred is in no way biologically related to Bruce, he still raised him, and he is _still_ a father.

“Thank you, Alfred,” and Tim truly means it as he watches Alfred nod at him curtly in understanding, grab his hat and leave the apartment.

Tim does some work for the W.E. portfolios until it gets late enough for him to change and go out. Tonight, feels different. Normally when he’s alone he feels free. He feels like he can breathe. Now, he just feels like he’s alone. Feels isolated. Feels abandoned. He feels trapped and caged under the choking haze of the city. He’s angry, and it starts and ends entirely with himself.

Dick and Alfred were both right. He can fix this. He can fix this and he can let Jason help him because _it is_ okay to need it every now and then.

He contacts Barbara, asking for a trace on Jason. He could do it himself in a few hours- time but he knows Barbara learned how to track Jason a long time ago. Whether Jason let it happen intentionally or not is a question for a later time, right now Tim is just happy that they can track him at all.

It takes him a bit to get to Jason’s side of town, and then even longer to find exactly where he is. He isn’t as familiar with this part of town, and that makes it harder to find his location as well as plan his route so that he can stay out of sight as much as possible.

When he finds Jason he’s in a warehouse. Tim is waiting patiently, perched on a building across the street. He’s not sure what business Jason is conducting inside the warehouse, but there are no explosions, no gunfire, no screaming or loud noises of any kind when the rogue vigilante emerges. He simply climbs out a window and up the fire escape.

Jason doesn’t look like he’s in any sort of rush. Simply stands on the roof holding his helmet, looking out at the bay as if there weren’t a world of crime unfurling beneath him. The same way that Tim does. Tim watches him for a few more moments, Jason completely unmoving and undisturbed, and decides it’s as good a time as any to make himself known.

He is completely silent when he touches down on the rooftop, and Jason gives no intimation that he’s any wiser to Tim’s presence.

“Hood,” Tim calls quietly, certainly not at all eager to get himself shot, or even get himself placed on Jason’s bad side.

Jason turns around slowly and even with his domino on, Tim can tell Jason is sizing him up.

“The fuck do you want, Replacement?”

Tim feels the sharpness in Jason’s tone like a physical strike, not that he can blame him.

“Red Hood, I just wanted to apologize. My behavior towards you yesterday was completely inexcusable and I’m sorry for that. You didn’t deserve that.”

Jason snorts derisively and switches his helmet to his other side, resting it between his arm and his hip.

“I’m sure you came to this decision all on your own, right? Who delivered the stern talking to that brought you to this side of town, anyway? B? N?” The malice in Jason’s voice is jarring, even if it is expected. “I don’t need their pity. And I certainly don’t need them trying to rescue my feelings just because you were able to come up with a shitty remark about… what was it again? Oh yeah, me being murdered!” The humorless laugh Jason lets loose sends a chill up Tim’s spine. “I forgot how fucking hilarious that was. Probably would’ve been funnier for me, too. If I hadn’t already been beaten half to death.”

That really does hurt. Tim hadn’t taken into- account Jason’s feelings about anything, least of all his _death_ when he’d made the rude and heartless remark. All he’d wanted was some space, a way to get the older male to back off a little just so that he wasn’t feeling so suffocated for a few minutes. He was hurting, and to make himself feel better he wanted Jason to hurt right alongside him. It was childish and cruel and Tim swears to himself he’ll never do something so infantile ever again.

“Well, to answer your earlier question, technically they both ‘gave me a talking to’,” Tim teases, hoping to diffuse some of the tension of the situation. Jason only curls his lip back in a sneer, looking seconds away from turning his back on Tim and walking away, or maybe charging forward and stabbing him. “If I'm being truly honest, I would’ve come even if they hadn’t told me. I felt absolutely abhorrent about what I’d said to you. I wanted to apologize because what I said and my conduct were completely unacceptable and heinous. I’m so sorry, Jason.”

Jason still doesn’t say anything, but he hasn’t left yet, either. Tim is hopeful that maybe he’s doing something right, so he keeps talking.

“I know you were just doing what was asked of you. It was your job to protect me, and that’s all that you were trying to do. Even though I didn’t really give you the chance. I’d like to ask you to come back to work. You’ll still be paid, of course. I’ll even personally see to it that you get a thousand dollar raise. I want you to come back. Please?”

Tim can’t interpret anything from Jason’s face. It’s gone blank, completely neutral. His posture betrays nothing, and Tim can’t deduce anything about what Jason’s thinking with his mask on. He hasn’t spent enough time in close proximity to Jason to know how to read him the way he can read Bruce, Dick or even Damian.

Tim is temporarily disheartened when Jason places the helmet on his head and walks to the far end of the roof. Tim is certain now that he’s lost any and all hope of ever obtaining Jason’s friendship and trust. But then the man halts, his foot up on the ledge of the warehouse and he turns.

“I’ll be by tomorrow to pick you up. _At_ _eight_. And you _will_ fucking be there.” He turns his back to Tim again and puts his other foot on the ledge as well.

Pride and triumph swell in Tim’s chest and he wants to hug the older man. He does, however, have some sense of self- preservation. He barely manages to restrain himself from doing a fist pump, but then Jason is turning back around and Tim forces himself still.

“And Drake! I’m fully expecting that thousand- dollar raise.”

Tim nods and lets a slightly hysterical laugh bubble up as he watches Jason soar away on a grappling line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again you guys! I'm going back and forth about some ideas so this story, so as I said, it may be a little while until the next chapter. I still have no idea where this story is going but it's been fun so far. Anyway, see you guys next time!


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason clean things up between them. Before managing to entirely ruin things again. There's no getting along with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again y'all. I had some downtime this weekend to work. Enough to get this one done! No word on when I'll have the next one done as I'll be pretty busy again the next several weekends, but enjoy this chapter!

It can’t be helped that there’s a nearly palpable awkwardness crackling in the air between them when Jason picks him up the next morning. It’s not that Tim had expected things to be normal, he knows that it’ll take more than a raise in Jason's salary to smooth things over, but he certainly hadn’t expected Jason to continue to let on that Tim’s words had still gotten the better of him.

The ride into work is still just as silent and just as awkward. Things don’t ease up between them in the slightest until the elevator doors open onto Tim’s floor and they both step out, to the surprise of both Samantha and Alexander.

“Good morning, Mr. Drake,” Samantha’s tone is clearly laced with confusion.

“And good morning to you, Mr. Thomas,” Alexander’s tone, however, sounds less perplexed and more along the lines of seductive, if Tim had to put a name to it. Tim can’t help but narrow his eyes the slightest bit. Thankfully, he stops himself from rolling them.

Tim steps into his office with Jason at his heels, and the older man quickly makes himself at home on the new couch that must’ve been delivered while Tim was out yesterday. He doesn’t bother to shut the doors yet, knowing Alexander will be bringing them coffee any moment.

“I see you like the new couch,” Alexander says with a flirtatious smirk. It doesn’t escape Tim’s attention that he’s managed to apply some translucent lip gloss, pout now far too shiny to be natural.

“Sure do. Thanks,” Jason takes the coffee being proffered to him before Tim gets his own.

Alexander hovers, eyes fixed on Jason as if his whole life depends on the next command he’ll get from the dark- haired male. It’s really starting to vex Tim.

“Alexander, will you please have Samantha come in to inform me of my schedule for the day?” Tim keeps a carefully trained neutral expression on his face. He hears Jason let slip a chuckle, only to cover it up with a very obviously fake throat- clearing. He doesn’t care that Jason’s picked up on his annoyance, though.

“Of course, Mr. Drake.” Alexander’s cheeks are faintly tinted with embarrassment, but for some reason, Tim doesn’t really feel all that bad.

Samantha struts in quickly; all efficiency and brass tacks as she goes over Tim’s schedule with him. It’s much less strenuous than it has been the past few days. He’ll only have to leave his office to meet with Lucius, and part of him is just as relieved as it is disappointed. He’d rather not be stuck in his office all day with Jason.

She closes the door on her way out, leaving Jason and Tim to the silence once again.

“You know, kid, I ain’t mad at you anymore. No need to go all ‘Bruce’ on me over there. I’m starting to think you’ll actually turn into one of those gargoyles on the roof,” Jason teases after several minutes, but even to his own ears it falls a little flat.

“You’re not speaking, either,” Tim helpfully points out. Although, part of the reason Tim isn’t speaking _is_ due to his guilt still weighing on him.

“That’s because the last time I tried to strike up a little chat with you I nearly got my head bitten off.”

It’s true, Tim knows it. But he’s also just not very good at being social. He doesn’t have the carefree nature of Dick, or the flippancy that Jason has. He so rarely gets the opportunity to converse with new people, and when he does, typically it’s about business. He’s not good at filling silences because he’s so accustomed to them. Usually, his friends take pity on him and do it for him, giving him the proper openings to respond appropriately.

“I’m sorry. I’m just,” Tim can’t give him the whole pathetic sob story. “I’m not used to talking a whole lot in my office. I don’t have a lot of visitors and usually I’m working on stuff anyway. I usually just listen to what Samantha tells me I need to do in a day.” _Good_ , Tim thinks, _that’s perfectly believable_.

“Wow. Your life sucks,” Jason deadpans, then he pulls out his phone while Tim continues to work at his computer, which is thankfully unharmed after his breakdown yesterday.

Tim orders them lunch; steak from his favorite restaurant downtown. A hopefully not so subtle apology to Jason. He is also starting to think the television may not be such a bad idea. He feels bad that Jason has to sit on a couch all day and sit on his phone. He never considered how boring his office might be for someone not doing any actual work in it.

He calls in Alexander after lunch and has him place an order for a rather large television, and dismisses him almost immediately after when he finds himself rather annoyed that the man is only just barely paying attention, keeping his eyes almost glued to a certain part of Jason’s anatomy as he reclines back on the couch. Maybe Tim should consider a new secretary. The last thing he needs is Jason deciding to be a petty infantile and jokingly file a sexual harassment case against Alexander, especially when he knows how much of a kick Jason gets out of the attention. And that aside, Alexander is really just starting to perturb him.

“Knock it off,” Tim gripes, glaring at the irritating smirk on Jason’s face.

“What?” Jason asks, feigning innocence even with the smirk still firmly set in place.

“You know exactly what, now shut up before I cancel the order for your new television.”

“Didn’t say anything. You bossy, little brat.” There’s no malice in it though, and Jason is still smirking obnoxiously.

“Whatever,” Tim rolls his eyes.

He heads down to Lucius’ floor at a quarter ‘til three, and he can tell Jason is a little bit hesitant, unsure if Tim is going to snap at him again and whether or not it’s his place to accompany him. But Tim says nothing as they file into the elevator. They both stop once standing outside of Lucius’ door and Tim turns to meet Jason’s eyes.

“You can come in, you know. We don’t usually discuss anything particularly interesting, but you’re welcome to join.”

“It’s fine, kid, I’ll wait out here,” but Tim knows he’s still angry by the clipped tone of his voice.

“I see that our friend is back. I would assume that’s what you spent yesterday doing instead of attending our meeting.” Lucius says once Tim is sitting.  It’s a very clear jab, but Tim deserves it. Nobody has put more time or energy into this company aside from Tim except for Lucius Fox. He cares about Bruce and his family almost as much as Alfred.

“I was resolving several matters yesterday, my protection detail being one of them. Now, if we’re done gossiping, shall we talk business?”

They discuss a rather problematic and large discrepancy in the Wayne Enterprises pharmaceutical accounts. But the hotel expansion is coming along nicely, at Bruce’s request. He needs as many international hotels as possible as a cover for Batman Incorporated, and had entrusted the job solely to Tim.

“Wayne Construction accounts are also up tremendously. People love that we’re doing the charity playground initiative, and now companies are hiring us left and right.”

Tim allows himself to slip away from the discussion momentarily to glance at Jason sitting just outside the window, still messing around on his phone. Tim glances at his watch. He and Lucius have been at this for over an hour.

“Tim?”

“I’m sorry, Lucius. Maybe we should end things here for today.”

Lucius’ gaze travels to the window where he sees Jason sitting with his back to them. A knowing smile crosses his face.

“Ah. Your brother getting bored out there?”

Tim freezes as he collects his copies of trade agreements and quarterly numbers. His eyes flicker up to Lucius and he gives him a hardened look.

“He’s not my brother, Lucius. And anyway, when you’re referencing _Mr. Thomas_ ,” Tim emphasizes, giving him another stern look. “He is only to be referred to as Mr. Thomas.”

Lucius chuckles at that and Tim barely refrains from scoffing in return. He absolutely hates being patronized as if he’s some sort of child. He runs a global company for christ’s sake. He can be treated as the adult he is at the very least.

“I think his position is pretty permanent, so Jason might have to become a new fixture in our meetings. I don’t think it would be fair of me to leave him out there like some sort of guard dog for the next eleven months.”

The darker- skinned man sits back in his chair with a warm smile on his face and nods his head at Tim in acquiescence.

“It’s your call, Tim. You’re the CEO. Whatever you decide is fine with me. And it’s just the opinion of an old man, but I think the one thing that that boy needs more than anything is to feel like a part of something. Kind of like with you. And hey, since he’s around, you might as well include him in this business. If nothing else than to borrow his ear; I think it’d be nice for you to have a friend around here. Especially one your own age.”

Tim nods slowly and stands, tucking his papers under his arm as he gathers his crutches and stands. Lucius holds the door for him as he walks back into the reception area. Jason is on his feet in seconds, taking the papers from Tim so smoothly that Tim doesn’t even realize he’s done it until they’re in the elevator.

“Thanks,” Tim mutters.

“For what,” Jason asks around a mouthful of food.

“For holding the papers.” Suddenly, Tim has to do a double take when he sees what’s in Jason’s other hand. “Jason, where in the hell did you get a slice of pizza?”

“Lucius’ secretary and I split a pizza. She was hungry, I offered to buy.”

“You just ate a few hours ago.”

Jason shrugs and stuffs the remainder of the slice into his mouth.

They return to Tim’s office where he does a few more hours- worth of work before Jason drives him home. It also doesn’t escape Tim’s attention that there are once again no reporters in sight. He makes a mental note to ask Jason about it tomorrow if there still aren’t any reporters around.

“Thanks again. For coming back, Jason. And for giving me another chance. I really can’t apologize enough about-,”

“Stow it, kid. It’s no big deal. Water under the bridge, and whatever other stupid fuckin’ clichés you can come up with.”

Tim nods, and instead of saying something normal, like “I’ll see you tomorrow”, or “thanks again, I really appreciate it” he goes instead with “you’re still not coming in. Bye.”

It’s not until after he’s closed the door that he realizes what a moronic thing it was to say. It’s like he wants Jason to think he’s a complete and total idiot. And he can’t understand why he just can’t seem to have normal conversations with the older vigilante. Sure, they haven’t had many interactions, and they haven’t spoken at all really when they’re not in the field, but Jason is just like any other person. So, why is it so hard for Tim to talk to him?

Tonight, things feel so much better when he’s out on patrol on his own. He loves his family, he truly does. But it’s nice to be away from them, too. Sometimes he thinks about leaving Gotham. Going out on his own the way Dick had when he’d gone to Bludhaven. But he has no idea where he’d go. There aren’t any other major cities close by where he could set up shop for himself. And as much as Clark probably wouldn’t mind having him in Metropolis, the city is completely covered between him, Jon and Connor, so Tim’s presence would really just be excessive.

Tim knows he wouldn’t really be able to leave anyway. Not anymore. Gotham is home. He’s never had any chance at leaving. Back when Drake Industries was around Tim had always assumed he’d take over for his dad one day. He’s abashed to say that he was immensely relieved when the company had folded and he hadn’t had to take over after all. And taking over Wayne Enterprises was the last thing he ever saw happening for himself. But even if that had never happened, he’s still Red Robin, and he’s still needed in this city.

And even though he feels more at peace tonight, he still feels alone. Sometimes he wishes he still had Dick to turn to. Or Stephanie any time he needed her. Or Cassandra, or Bart, or any one of his friends. Because sometimes what he really does need is a friend. Bruce hardly even has time for him these days. So, Tim gets a dumb idea and he decides to act on it.

He reaches into one of the pockets on his utility belt and pulls out a communicator, one he designed specially that allowed him access to as many comm frequencies as he deemed necessary at any given time. He scans through them for a bit until he lands on one that he knows, even if it isn’t entirely familiar to him.

“Hood?” Tim calls quietly through the line. It’s still early for them, but maybe Jason decided to turn in for the night. Who knows what he spends his time doing now that he’s not allowed to shoot criminals anymore.

“What? You miss me already, ya weirdo? I just dropped you off a few hours ago. What the hell are you even doing contacting me on this line? I can’t even have a little time to myself?”

Tim panics before he can think of anything else to say to that. Of course, he’d be bothering Jason. The man already has to be stuck with him all day. The last thing he probably wants is to have to talk to Tim in his time off.

“Sorry,” Tim mutters in a rush, switching back to the main line. “Idiot,” he slaps his palm against his face and feels his face flush in severe discomfort.

“What did you want, kid?” Jason’s voice coming across the main channel scares him enough that he physically flinches. “Listen, I didn’t mean to snap. I’m just not used to your people using this line. Usually I only use it to talk to Arsenal and Starfire. Occasionally a few others.”

“Oh.” Tim says inarticulately, like he fully understands what Jason’s talking about. “Wait, _my_ people? What do you mean by that?”

“Yeah, you know, _your_ people. You, Nightwing, the demonic imp.”

“You’re my people, too. You’re still one of us.” And Tim doesn’t know if it’s the wrong thing to say or not, but the line goes quiet for some time. “Hood?”

“I’m here,” is all Jason says. His voice sounds breathless and Tim wonders if he’s flying somewhere in the city right this moment.

“Well, I just called to ask if you wanted doughnuts for breakfast tomorrow. And what kind.”

“You don’t have to keep trying to make stuff up to me, kid. I’m a big boy. I got over your little tantrum.” There’s a grunt every third word or so, and Tim can only assume it’s because he’s swinging on his grappling hook, firing and re- firing as he propels himself through the air.

“What are you doing?” Tim can’t stop himself from asking.

“I’m kind of in the middle of a fight here, bird brain, so if that’s all you’re calling for then can we wrap this up? It’s tricky to fight and talk. Plus, these morons are lookin’ at me like I’m off my fuckin’ rocker.”

Yes. A fight. Always another logical reason why someone would be out of breath. Makes sense in their line of work. Obviously.

“Sorry, I just wanted-,”

“Stop fucking apologizing,” Jason barks, and this time the grunt is accompanied by the unmistakable sound of a fist striking flesh.

Tim pictures the sweat that would be rolling down Jason’s temple under his helmet right now.

“Sorry. Uh, I mean, not sorry? I mean, what kind of doughnuts do you want for breakfast?”

“Cream filled,” Jason grunts again. “But if you don’t get them from that place over on fifth then just go the fuck home with that nonsense.”

Tim can’t help but honestly laugh at that. He can only imagine what the men that Jason is pummeling right now are thinking of his one- sided conversation.

“Alright, kid, I’m hanging up now. Gotta get back to work.”

Tim’s chest feels a little less tight when he gets back to work himself.

 

                                                                        *

The next day is roughly the same. Jason doesn’t talk much, nor does Tim. Except, Tim can’t figure it out. He doesn’t think Jason is still mad. He’d said he wasn’t. And he’d seemed grateful to Tim about the doughnuts. It might be a little bit foolish to pin all of his hopes of smoothing things over on chocolate covered dough, but it was _something_. Tim thought if nothing else it would put Jason in a better mood. But here they were, neither of them speaking, Tim plugging away on his work as usual and Jason lying back on the couch tossing a ball up into the air and catching it like a bored child.

Tim doesn’t understand. The few times that they’ve all been out in the field together Jason can’t manage to shut up. So, what’s different about this? Why is the older male so quiet and reserved when he’s around just Tim? Or maybe it’s because he’s not hiding behind his mask and a gun? Or maybe it’s because he just really does hate Tim. Tim knows he’s not the easiest person to talk to, but he didn’t think he put out a complete air of unapproachability.

As sad as it is to say, Tim is almost grateful when there’s a disturbance outside his office doors. Some reporter that apparently snuck his way into the building and made it all the way up to Tim’s floor. He’s trying to get past Samantha and Alexander when Jason gets up to check out the issue himself. He opens Tim’s office doors, and the distraction as Samantha and Alexander turn around is enough for the intruder to sneak past. He doesn’t make it even two steps inside the office as Jason snatches him by his collar and lifts him up into the air. The man isn’t small, by any means. He’s probably in his early thirties and Tim doesn’t recognize him, but the minor distraction is the least of his concerns.

“Jas- I mean, Jack! Put him down. If you hurt him, he’ll get exactly what he came here for. Not to mention he could sue us. Just escort him back to the lobby and see to it that security puts him on the no entry list.”

Jason gives him a dirty look but nods in understanding. Tim isn’t sure why he received the look, but he can’t worry himself over such small matters. Besides, Jason tells him as soon as he gets back to the office.

“I can’t believe you didn’t let me hit ‘im. What’s the fun in this job if I don’t get to clobber people? Aren’t there any perks?” He closes Tim’s door, winking to Samantha and Alexander as he does so.

“The ‘perk’ is that you’re making twice as much money in this job as any other applicant would’ve.” Tim replies haughtily, not looking up from his computer.

“Jesus, you’re a real uptight bitch sometimes, you know that. Bet you’ve never done anything fun in your entire fuckin’ life. Loosen your panties, _Bruce_.” Jason grouches.

Tim glances up from his computer and shoots him a dirty look but doesn’t bother to dignify the jab with a response.

It’s not the first time Tim’s received the comparison. He’s been told that a lot. That he’s a lot like Bruce. Ironically, he was never told he was like his real father. Never even told that he had his father’s eyes, or his chin, or his mother’s hands. His comparisons are always to the man that gave him everything but has no blood ties. And Tim still hasn’t decided if that bothers him, or if he’s proud of it.

Still, Tim doesn’t have time to play Jason’s childish games.

“Welp, I’m bored,” Jason complains after no more than another three minutes have passed. “I’m going to go hang with the actual fun people in this office.”

Tim watches in mild shock as Jason walks out of his office and closes the doors behind him. He can’t see what’s going on in his lobby, but he can sure hear when Jason and Samantha and Alexander start laughing. Something about that rubs Tim the wrong way as he glares at the door. And if Tim _wanted_ to sit around and analyze that, he knows it’s because Jason is so carefree and easy going with Samantha and Alexander, and yet, he’s not with Tim. But he doesn’t want to sit and analyze that. Not at all.

He wants Jason to be comfortable while they’re at work. Of course, he does! He doesn’t expect him to lay on the couch all day and wait around for Tim like some kind of lap dog. That wouldn’t be fair. But after the thirteenth absurdly loud laughing fit- and Tim knows it’s thirteen because he’s been mentally keeping track- he’s had enough.

He hobbles to his door, yanking one open. Samantha and Alexander’s eyes both widen and they immediately get back to work. Jason just remains where he is, perched atop Samantha’s desk and turns that easy smile on Tim.

“Somethin’ wrong, _boss man_?”

Tim knows it’s another jab. Boss or not, it’s not as if Tim or anyone else in the universe could have any control whatsoever over Jason. But at least he’s semi- attempting to keep up with appearances.

“Nope. Just wondering if you wouldn’t mind running down to Kate Stern’s office to grab some paperwork that I need. And Alexander, if you wouldn’t mind getting me another coffee. I’d really appreciate one from that bistro a few blocks over. And Samantha, I seem to have ordered our lunch today for pick- up instead of delivery. Would you mind going to get it?” Tim knows he’s being petty. Not to mention rude. But he needs some peace and quiet. And he feels they’re somewhat deserving of his little practical joke.

He doesn’t feel any better watching the three of them step into the elevator together. Tim can only imagine what jokes are being made at his own expense once the doors close. The thought that he’s just sent Jason on a wild goose chase makes him feel somewhat better about that.

An hour later, after Alexander has returned with his coffee and Samantha has returned with their lunch, the elevator dings and Jason steps out. He bursts into Tim’s office and slams the doors shut behind him, looking absolutely livid.

“You fucking asshole! There’s no fucking Karen Stern in this entire fucking building!”

“It was Kate Stern,” Tim corrects, once again not looking up from his computer, but smirking in a self- satisfied way. He knows he’s just egging Jason on, but he also doesn’t care.

“If we weren’t in this office, and you had a completely different set of clothes on, I hope you realize that I’d beat the ever- living shit out of you!”

“I could say the same for you! You’re here to work for _me_! _Work_! Not run off and flirt with my secretary and assistant!”

Jason holds out his arms, looking around dramatically before letting his arms flop back to his sides obnoxiously loud.

“Work _how?_ There’s nothing _to do around here_! This morning was the first time I’d gotten to do anything even remotely fun when that guy snuck in here and then you killed the party! What, am I just supposed to sit here like a statue the rest of the time until you have use of me?! You Wayne’s sure have a lot of nerve.”

“I’m not a Wayne!” Tim shouts, and he knows it’s loud enough that even Samantha and Alexander will be able to hear. He’s just so tired of hearing that. From Jason, from partners, from prospective clients, from the board. Sometimes said with respect, sometimes with bitterness or animosity.

He was happy to step up and take this job. Happy to keep Bruce’s company going. But he isn’t a Wayne. Adoption papers or no, he’s still a Drake. He’s a Drake and he’s proud of that. He’ll always be proud of that.

“If you’d really rather spend time with them, then go. Fine. I don’t care. I have a meeting with Lucius in twenty minutes and I’m heading down there now.”

Tim gathers his things as Jason watches him make his way to the elevator. Tim isn’t sure if he’s angry or hurt when Jason doesn’t get on with him. He’s even less sure when he gets to Lucius’ office and there’s still no sign of Jason.

“Rough day,” Lucius asks in that comforting and warm voice of his.

“You could say that,” Tim says as he opens his computer.

“You know, Tim, you can’t outsmart people into being friends with you. That’s not how friendship works. There’s no strategy or wit to it, you just have to try. Put forth real effort and listen and people will surely want to befriend you. Including Jason. Or perhaps I should say starting with Jason.”

Tim sprawls out in his chair, splaying his limbs in a dramatic fashion, showing his frustration and exhaustion.

“I’ve tried everything, Lucius. He just won’t talk. I can’t get a single thing out of him. He’d rather hang out with my employees than with me.”

Lucius nods in understanding before saying, “Well, have you tried talking to him first?”

It might sound ridiculous to admit, but Tim really hadn’t thought of that. He just has always assumed people would rather not hear him talk about himself. He’d always felt like more of a burden. His parents never had time to spend with him, and as a child he had assumed it was because they didn’t want to. In school he had a few friends, but he was never particularly popular. He’d thought maybe the fact that he was a Drake deterred people. And then even Bruce had, in a way, demoted him to give his own son the title of Robin. Tim’s life has been one example after another of people all but telling him he was just in the way.

“No. But what would I even talk about? It’s not as if Jason and I have anything in common. Aside from Bruce and our line of work, we share no interests. We have no similarities.”

“I beg to differ,” Lucius mumbles under his breath. “Listen, Tim, no relationship can work without communication. The last I checked, you’re not a meta, nor is Jason. Therefore, neither of you can read each other’s minds. You’d be surprised how much good talking can do.”

Tim nods thoughtfully, deliberating Lucius’ words and wondering how to put them into effect. He decides it’s better to think about that at a later time and rights himself in his chair, pulling up a document and some graphs as they officially start their meeting.

More than an hour passes before they both decide to end things for the day. Tim gathers his things and exits Lucius’ office, surprised to see Jason in one of the chairs outside the door.

“Oh,” he says before he’s able to hide the surprise.

“What? Don’t give me that. I _work_ for you, remember? I don’t have much of a choice about being here.”

“Well, you don’t have to be so graceless about it! You could’ve stayed upstairs with your little groupies for all I care!” Tim snaps, once again unable to control his reactions. Apparently, Jason brings that out in him. He limps past Jason, ignoring Lucius’ very obvious and intentional throat clearing from behind him.

They both step into the elevator and the awkwardness is back tenfold. Tim hits the down arrow that will take them to the lobby.

“Aren’t you going back to your office?” Even Jason’s confusion manages to sound rude and accusatory.

“No. I’m going home. You can do whatever you want. Feel free to go back up and flirt.”

“Christ, kid, what did I do this time? Why are you so pissed at me? Didn’t you get your nap last night, princess? Besides, you know I have to drive you if you’re leaving.”

Tim freezes, turns around without the pretense of injury and stares Jason dead in the eye.

“Let’s not forget that I don’t in fact need your help. I’m not actually injured. I’m fully capable of driving myself, fending for myself, and _fighting_ for myself.”

“Yeah? Good luck with that. We’ll see how long it takes for Vickie Vale to start crawling up your ass again.” Jason taunts with a smirk.

Tim’s had it. He’s no longer capable of keeping himself poised and composed. He shoves Jason back into the wall of the elevator with all his strength. He can feel the elevator shudder with it.

“You’d better be glad one of us can act as a professional,” Jason snarks after he rights himself. “Otherwise, you’d be half dead by now. But you fucking Wayne’s just can’t help yourself when it comes to pissing me off, I guess.”

It’s not his proudest moment, but Tim slaps him. Not punches, not kicks, slaps Jason as hard as he can across the face. The strike surprises Tim just as much as it surprises Jason. They stare each other down, chests heaving, neither blinking. Then they’re both aware of the elevator slowing and they straighten their clothing, presenting themselves as the competent working men they’re supposed to be.

The drive home is silent and full of tension, but Jason portrays himself as every bit the qualified body guard he’s masquerading as. It’s not until he walks Tim to his door that he breaks character.

He grabs Tim’s shoulder, spinning him around and shoving him back against the solid wood before Tim is able to counter or react. He steps into Tim’s space, pinning him in place with a fist clenched in the front of Tim’s shirt.

“The next time you lay a hand on me, I’m gonna kick your ass regardless of who’s watching. And then I’m going to kick Dick’s ass for talking me into this job to begin with. Just remember that.” He shoves Tim once more before climbing back into the car and speeding off.

Tim is irate. And the worst part of it is, now he can’t even retaliate with Jason gone. So, he storms inside, slamming his front door so hard that his walls rattle with it. He’s so angry he doesn’t know what to do with himself. It’s too early to go out, but his pent- up energy is driving him up the wall.

He screams. Screams as loud as he can with every inch of anger and will inside of his body from his head to his toes. Thankfully, the once theater turned apartment is solely Tim’s dwelling, so he has no worry of neighbors overhearing. And when he finally feels the slightest bit calmer, he calls Dick.

“Grayson’s phone, royalty speaking,” Damian says in a bored tone after the phone rings twice.

It’s the last voice he wants to hear right now, and Tim is too out of patience to be polite to the kid.

“Damian, give the phone to Dick. Now. You obnoxious little gnome.”

“You’re one to talk,” Damian goads. “My projected height will have me surpassing even father. You, on the other hand, topped out below average. Kind of like with everything you do, Drake.”

“Give Dick the damn phone, Damian! I won’t ask again!”

He can hear the boy’s annoyed grumble and Dick's voice as he hands over the phone.

“... Did I tell you about answering my phone? Privacy, Little D. Hello? Tim?”

“Dick, I’ve had it. We’re hiring someone else. Jason is so uncouth and uncivilized and I refuse to be treated like this by him any longer! I can’t stand-,”

“Enough, Tim!” Dick snaps. It catches Tim so off guard that he immediately shuts up. The eldest Wayne is very rarely in a sour mood, unless he’s had a bad interaction with Bruce, so it’s unusual for him to be yelling at Tim this way. “Enough. I’m done, Tim. I’m out. I’m not gonna be the middle man or the referee in this little back and forth war that’s going on between you and Jason anymore. I’m. Done. You two are big boys. Sort it out yourselves!” And with that, Dick hangs up.

Tim is speechless. Has no idea what to think of what just happened. Of course, he feels guilty for upsetting Dick. Not to mention embarrassed for behaving so childishly. But he also hadn’t stopped to think about what Jason may be saying to Dick on his end. Tim had never intended to try to force Dick into choosing sides. It wouldn’t be fair of him to expect that of his older brother. But was it really that hard for Dick to understand Tim’s frustration? Was Tim so truly in the wrong for being so distressed?

Jason is as much to blame for this mess as Tim, and twice as stubborn. But if Jason won’t apologize, then neither will he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely unrelated to this story, but I had a bout of really intense nostalgia recently. Particularly with the animated Disney show The Mighty Ducks! I don't know if many of you have seen the show, but it's literally about hockey playing alien ducks and it was the shit! Anyway, if any of you happen to stumble upon a picture of the characters in the show as human beings, please send me the link. Mostly because I'm perv and I like to revisit my childhood and sexualize things I grew up on, but what can you do? Thanks!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is forced to handle a difficult business situation. He's also forced to acknowledge the existence of long awaiting demons. Having Jason around doesn't help with either of those things, and Tim feels more alone than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! I finished this chapter already! Which is crazy because I had almost no spare time this week! So, I'm giving it to you now! Here you go! (Said in Phoebe Buffay voice.) Sorry, I've been watching a lot of FRIENDS lately.
> 
> Anyway, a few quick things; First, I had an idea of where I was going with this chapter which is a big part of why I was able to finish it so quickly. Unfortunately for me, that now puts me back in the boat of having no idea where the next chapter will be heading. So, it may be a while. I'm brainstorming.
> 
> Second, as much as I enjoy writing this story, I recently figured out why it's been so difficult for me. I write in third person, I just think it's easier, but this is the first time I've written in the omniscient from one person's head. And it's even more difficult because it's Tim's. I think I relate a lot more to Jason's character, so this whole process has been very unusual for me. If you guys have noticed, I'm sorry. I'm still learning. Also, if something about their voices or character seems off, feel free to let me know because I feel like it is. But hopefully you guys are still into it.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 5!!

Tim is still in the worst of moods the next morning. He’d had a rough night as it was with his and Jason’s altercation playing over in his head on a loop. And when he’d noticed that he’d been using his bo staff to work out his frustrations a little too well on criminals, he’d been embarrassed and ashamed of himself and had called it a night. He hadn’t stuck around any of the crime scenes, either, not anxious to explain to any officers about the several excessive bruises and broken bones of the criminals he’d come into contact with.

He texted Jason the moment he got home, telling the older male not to worry about picking him up because he’d called a car service. Accompanied by a few colorful insults. Jason never responded and that was just fine with Tim. If he still showed up tomorrow to pick Tim up, well, that would be his own fault.

The young man all but marches into his office on his crutches and is beyond incensed to see Jason already there, sitting on Samantha’s desk and drinking a cup of coffee as she and Alexander fawn over Jason. He can feel his blood turn to white hot magma as it pulses thick and angry through his veins.

“Am I the only one planning to do any work around here today?!” Tim growls, somewhat pleased to see his two employees jump. He knows it’s unspeakably rude and completely uncalled for, but he’s also past the point of courtesy.

Jason doesn’t look at Tim at first, not until the younger boy stops in front of him and glares challengingly.

“Something I can help you with, _Timmy_?”

Tim ignores the small, nearly silent inhale from behind him. He’s not sure if it comes from Samantha or Alexander, but it also isn’t really his concern at the moment.

“In my office. Right now.” His voice low and pinched. He waits for Jason just inside the doors before whipping them shut noisily behind them, laying into him the first chance he gets. “What do you think you’re _doing_?!”

“What are you talking about, Drake? I haven’t done anything! You told me you didn’t need me to pick you up, so I made sure to still be here at my normal time! All I was doing was talking to _your_ employees!”

“You know I’m not talking about that!” Tim bellows. And god, he wishes he had less decorum than he does so that he could actually scream at Jason right now. “You can’t talk to them! Not the way you have been! It’s not appropriate work conduct! You’re supposed to be a professional, except every time I turn around, it seems like you’re trying to sleep with one of them!” Tim will never admit how much that hurts his pride. He can’t even manage to befriend Jason, but the older man is only too eager to blow him off to hook up with his employees. “If you are, then fine! I don’t want to see it when _you’re_ supposed to be on _company time_! And then there’s the little fact of you not addressing me like I’m your boss in front of my employees! Which is what _you’re_ supposed to be!”

Jason shakes his head, running his hand through his hair as he begins to pace Tim’s office.

“ _Jesus_ , are you serious with this shit again?! You’re a _kid_ , Drake! A kid. Eighteen. Not my boss. Not Bruce. _A_   _child_. You might be paying me, but you sure as shit don’t get to fucking make my choices for me!”

There’s a sudden knock at the door and Tim whips his head in that direction, deeply yearning for Connor’s heat vision at the moment.

“What?!” Tim shouts.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, Mr. Drake,” Samantha says through the door, making a wise yet fearful choice to not open it. “The board meeting with Gio La Cascia starts in fifteen minutes, sir.”

“Dammit,” Tim curses to himself. His gaze shoots back to Jason, mustering every bit of self- control as he speaks. “If you’re coming to this meeting then let’s go. If you don’t, then maybe you shouldn’t bother hanging around Wayne Enterprises anymore. And I _will not_ ask you to come back this time.” It’s a very obvious ultimatum, and Tim doesn’t care which one Jason chooses. Or at least, that’s what he has to tell himself so he can make it through this meeting.

Tim reviews his mental notes as he and Jason board the elevator down to the conference rooms.

Giovanni La Cascia is a business owner in New York looking to expand. He’s been trying to partner with Wayne Enterprises for months. What he didn’t know about was all the research Tim has been doing on him. Or that Tim and Lucius had discovered he’s been doing direct business with the Maroni crime family for years. Mostly just watching Maroni’s back, paying officers to look the other way. But Maroni also ran part of the docks, and Tim has done enough stakeouts to know the kind of business that goes on there. There’s no way La Cascia wants to get in on Wayne Enterprise’s business solely as a business man. Or entirely for his own benefit.

“I need you to just stay quiet. You’ll remain in the room, but you will be a ghost. Sit in a chair and don’t move until the meeting is over.”

Jason grunts and scowls at Tim but he follows when Tim walks toward the elevator.

Lucius as well as several other members of the board are waiting for him when he arrives on the conference floor. He can see La Cascia smiling duplicitously from a seat at the dark, expansive table inside the conference room. The board members enter, Tim and Jason bringing up the rear. Jason finds a seat over in a corner, astonishingly integrating himself with the furniture. Tim counts four men with La Cascia. One his lawyer, one his business partner, but the other two are purely muscle. Which, are typically unnecessary for most civilized business meetings.

“The board acknowledges the presence of Mr. Jack Thomas,” Lucius begins, commanding the attention of the room. He gestures at Jason and then all eyes are on the muscular vigilante. “Mr. Thomas is the personal bodyguard of Mr. Timothy Drake- Wayne and will remain in the room at all times. Mr. La Cascia, the floor is yours.”

The man rises, his eyes flickering briefly to Jason who doesn’t give an inch. Tim isn’t sure if La Cascia has always been that greasy looking, or if it’s just his imagination. Full, dark eyebrows furrow over even darker eyes. Equally dark hair is slicked back, and the navy suit he’s wearing is at least three years out of date for a man supposedly of his stature.

“Thank you, Mr. Fox,” his accent is thick New Yorker with the unmistakable hint of Italian roots. “Wayne board, I have several businesses that I’ve worked many years at acquiring and building up. I have friends in the city that are willing to fund me and become partners as well. Here is my proposition: I would like a fifty- fifty share of Wayne Electronics. I’m aware it’s still fairly new, but I have faith in it.”

Tim stealthily rolls his eyes. It’s a completely ridiculous comment to make. As if anything with the name “Wayne” attached to it could ever be unsuccessful.

“I’d also like a fifty- fifty share of Wayne Shipping, and by extension, involvement in Wayne Yards. If we could change the name to La Cascia- Wayne shipping that would just be splendid. And we can split the docks so that I can assure jobs for my employees.”

Lucius and Tim share a look, a conspiratorial smile and then Tim clears his throat with intention, drawing the attention of the board, La Cascia’s men, and Jason.

“Mr. La Cascia-,”

“Gio,” he interrupts.

“Gio… I have to be completely upfront with you. This deal isn’t going to work for us.” There’s slight concern and surprise on the faces of several other board members, but Tim will explain after all is said and done.

“We can do sixty- forty then. I’m even fine with seventy- thirty, but I’ll go no lower.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. La Cascia. I think you’ve misunderstood. This _partnership_ isn’t going to work. At all. I’ve had a private source look into your business, and as it turns out, we’ve discovered that you have close business relations with the Maroni family. We simply can’t get involved with businesses that have ties to mobsters. I’m sorry.” His voice is even and his expression indifferent. He’s not so much worried about offending La Cascia, but he has to remain professional in front of the board. And he can’t let on to _exactly_ how much he knows. “My apologies, again. It’s just not good business.”

“You insolent, little shit!” La Cascia shouts, slamming his fists on the table to the complete surprise and indignation of the board. “I can’t believe you’d… how dare you… you’d insinuate that I’m- that I was…,” he can’t find the words, furious and flustered. Not that it matters. Tim’s got evidence and paper trails. Receipts and bank statements, copies of which he passes over to Lucius who passes them along to the other board members.

“This is damning evidence. I’m afraid Mr. Drake is right, Mr. La Cascia, we simply cannot be seen doing business with you or your company.” Lucius adds.

A feeling of pride surges up in Tim. He’s managed not only to protect Bruce’s company and appearance, but also to hopefully put a criminal behind bars.

He glances over his shoulder to see Jason raising his eyebrows and looking rather astonished. Tim gives him a cocky smirk that he could see Jason chuckle minutely at.

“That being said,” Lucius continues, “will somebody please contact the police and then call security to have these men escorted out.”

La Cascia’s lawyer looks utterly terrified, but his muscle stands strong, glaring across the table at both Tim and Lucius, just as La Cascia himself is doing.

“Mr. Wayne,” La Cascia starts.

“It’s Drake,” Tim growls with just barely contained rage.

“Mr. Wayne,” he says again with a grimace, his smirk looking especially wolfish. “I came here to make a business deal, and I had every intention of walking out of here as a much wealthier man. So, we can do this the easy way…,” he pauses, tilting his head just so and gaining the attention of his muscled men who then flank him. “Or, we can do this my way. Your call, _Wayne_.” The Italian man says with a sneer as he spits the name.

“Surely you can’t be every bit as dumb as the two- bit gangster you look like. But then, I’m often told that I’m wrong.”

Tim startles and turns to his side, shocked to see Jason standing at his shoulder. The other heads in the room turn towards him as well. His stance is defensive, not that anyone else would notice. His posture is stiff and rigid, just as his jaw is. But it’s his eyes that speak of all the dangers Jason is capable of doling out. Tim knows it first- hand.

“Don’t be an idiot, man,” Jason tries to reason with the man, knowing it’s useless anyway. But he still has a job to do, so he places himself slightly in front of Tim, only just partially obscuring him from sight. “You’re in the middle of Wayne Tower. It’d be _really_ dumb for you to make a move on Mr. Drake. Security is already on its way. And so are the cops. But trust me, it’s me you have to worry about more than them.”

“ _You_?” La Cascia chuckles mockingly, shaking his head. “You and what army?”

“How’s this one work for you?” Jason pulls back one side of his blazer, revealing a gun in a holster that Tim had no idea he’d had this whole time. Jason pulls it from the holster, holding his arm out straight with his sights set on La Cascia.

Quickly, Tim reaches out a hand, grabbing Jason’s forearm and squeezing ever so lightly in warning.

“Jason, don’t. You can’t,” Tim says under his breath, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

 “Get the fuck out of here. Now. Otherwise, you’re leaving in the back of a coroner’s van. I won’t warn you again, La Cascia.”

La Cascia laughs, but he steps away from the table, putting some distance between himself and everyone opposite him as he raises his hands in surrender.

“Fine. Fine we’ll go. But this won’t be the last of our negotiations, Wayne. I promise you that.” He’s still smirking.

“It’s Drake,” Tim calls after him.

“Whatever you say. _Wayne_.”

Security meets the men at the door and escorts them to the elevator. Jason follows to be sure that he can see them leave the building in a police car with his own eyes.

“Timothy! What in the world were you thinking letting that man in this room with a firearm!” One of the board members shouts.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Crewson. I had no idea he had the weapon, I assure you.”

“We are not that type of company! You need to think-,”

“Mr. Thomas is licensed to carry the firearm and was doing so at the request of myself and Mr. Grayson,” Lucius interrupts, mercifully coming to Tim’s rescue. “Tim, why don’t you head back down to your office. This meeting must have taken its toll on you. I’ll wrap things up here.”

Tim nods and does his best not to run from the conference room. He’s absolutely fuming when he steps on the elevator. But it isn’t solely Jason’s doing. Because even in the eyes of a pathetic mob pack- mule, he’s still seen as nothing more than a name. And not even his own name. As a Wayne.

Give him psychotic criminals any day. But put him in front of white collar business men and it’s like he’s twelve years old again standing in front of Batman for the first time.

Samantha greets him at the elevator doors, but Tim doesn’t hear a word she says. Can’t focus on her or Alexander as his secretary starts in on the questions as well.

“You can both go home for the day.” Tim interrupts and immediately the questions cease. “Please. I just need to wrap a few things up. And I apologize to you both for my behavior earlier,” he barely mumbles as he walks into his office in a stupor, closing the doors softly behind him.

A short time later Jason lets himself in, leaving the doors open so that Tim can see that both Alexander and Samantha really have gone home. And thank goodness for that.

“Man, what a prick. You guys really deal with people like that on the daily?”

“Shut up, Jason,” Tim mutters.

“I mean what a- what?”

“I said shut up!” Tim screams, slamming his fists down on his desk. “You have no idea what goes into this business! What I do for Wayne Enterprises! No idea what it takes to deal with people every day who are complete strangers but put millions of dollars- worth of faith in you! Just. Shut. Up!”

“What the fuck is your problem?!” Jason retorts, also beginning to yell. “Of course, I don’t even get a fucking thanks from you. Not like I just offered to take a beating for you or anything! You let a guy like that get to you that easily, it’s a wonder you still have this fucking job! Oh. But I forgot. Daddy gave you this job. Must be nice to be a Wayne!”

Tim has had it. He’s had the worst week of his life and now here Jason is, once again intruding on his life and throwing salt in the wound. Because Jason can’t just be happy. Not if someone isn’t suffering along with him.

“You are the most self- centered and pessimistic asshole I’ve ever met! You think you’re the only one who’s ever had it bad! You have no idea what anyone else feels because you’re too busy constantly being wrapped up in your own pathetic existence! You don’t even know anything about me!

“So, tell me, Jason, do you have any idea what it’s like to constantly feel like a worthless little nobody! Thrust into the spotlight with no hope of succeeding! Or have you ever felt like there was a shadow so large looming over you that it swallows you whole! Like you’re drowning in it with no hope of escape because you yourself knew you couldn’t do anything right anyway! Or how about when you realize you’re such a failure that not only did your first set of parents not want you, but then the man that steps up to be your father, your mentor, your everything finally realizes the same thing and abandons you!

“I’m a _Drake_! And I’m just as big of a failure at that as I am at being a damn Wayne!”

Tim’s chest heaves as he watches the anger fall from Jason’s face, rapidly being replaced by sympathy as his eyes shine with pity.

“Tim… I didn’t-,”

“Don’t! Don’t you dare say another goddamn word! Just shut up already! I don’t need your artificial commiseration; I still have a long way until I actually hit rock bottom!” Tim throws his crutch hard enough that they both can clearly hear the clang when it slams up against the steel doors of the elevator. It’s melodramatic, he knows. But the last thing he wanted was to dump all of his neurotic anxieties and hang- ups on Jason. He doesn’t need the older male to have another reason to tease him for being a nut case. Not to mention how weak it makes him look. But Jason pushed him too far. Now, he might as well be a walking target for Jason. Now, he might as well have put Jason’s gun to his head himself. “So, now you know. Now you know what a complete failure your ‘boss’ is.”

Jason takes a step forward, tries to force Tim to meet his eyes but Tim absolutely refuses. And when Jason places a comforting hand on Tim’s shoulder, it’s immediately slapped away.

“Don’t touch me,” Tim murmurs as the tears start to well in his eyes. He swipes an angry hand across his face, lashing out at the offensive betrayal of emotions. “I’m getting a cab. Don’t follow me. And don’t bother coming in tomorrow. I won’t be here.”

It’s humiliating and frustrating and absolutely embarrassing, but the damage is done. He doesn’t know how he’ll ever be able to face Jason again. He’s not even sure he’ll be able to face himself again. Normally, he’s so much more controlled. But La Cascia managed to find the weakest point in Tim’s wall, opening the apses and bringing the wall crashing down on top of his head. Tim himself couldn’t help but hammer at it, little by little until he was left with nothing more than crumbling debris, causing his own downfall in a sense. He’s never been good at seeing beyond his own weaknesses.

After his parents’ company went under, Tim couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. If he’d been around, if he’d pushed harder for them to be a happy family, would his father have been a less aware CEO of his company? Would things have felt more normal if his dad had just been a typical CEO that somehow found a balance? Or would it have been Tim’s fault no matter the outcome? Would Jack Drake have been a successful billionaire, rival of Bruce Wayne if Tim had just disappeared and given his father one less thing to distract him from business? Not that it mattered, Tim couldn’t fix his mistakes now.

He was still a weakness. A burden to his parents. A burden and an outsider to Bruce. Not a Drake, not a Wayne. A misfit. A misfit who would surely run someone else’s company into the ground given the chance, just as his father had theirs.

When Tim gets home he thinks about going to sleep. Hiding under his covers and tuning out the outside world until somebody decided to come look for him. If they even would. But self- pity never helped anyone. And Tim might be a screw up, but he can still surely be of help to somebody. The innocents of Gotham still need a protector, and Tim can at least do that.

Patrol is fine, but Tim is not mentally present. He handles a few skirmishes, only barely managing to get through them without getting injured. The men aren’t abnormally large, and it’s not that they have the numbers against him, he just can’t focus. The only thing he can think about was his embarrassing display of hysterics. It had to have been Jason. Damian probably would’ve walked away awkwardly and they never would’ve spoken of it again. Dick would’ve just hugged him and told him everything would be okay. But Jason. Jason who hates him as it is. He has to see the man every day. How does Tim move on from this?

He tries to distract himself further, which only leads to him getting himself that much more over his head. He seeks out an altercation, and successfully finds one. A decent sized fight that seems to have broken out between two rival street gangs. Probably over territory. Most likely over poaching customers for drug sales.

There are enough men that it’d be difficult for Tim on a good day. But today has not been a good day. He gets knocked around quite a bit. Takes several hits and somebody even manages to fire a gun at him that he dodges in the nick of time. The gangs temporarily put the differences aside in lieu of a common enemy.

Suddenly, one of the men are charging at him while he’s distracted, successfully taking him to the ground. He’s rushed by several others and held down before he can manage to fight back. Tim struggles to get free, but he’s just so exhausted after several hours of being out in the field and several physical interactions. Not to mention the fact that he’s been emotionally exhausted for about half the day.

Tim goes still when one of the men hold a gun to his forehead and he rallies himself and begins to plan his counterattack, but then the men holding him down are distracted. Heads whipping around and gazes shifting upwards as the sounds of grunts and cries fill the air. Most of the men rush off toward the source of the noise, leaving a single foolish and asinine victim for Tim to dispatch. It’s unfortunately simple. A quick head butt and the man is unconscious. When Tim sits up his eyes land on the Red Hood, callously and inexorably knocking out one thug after another.

It takes a few minutes- and Tim uses that time to catch his breath- before Jason finishes up and approaches Tim.

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Tim grumbles. Jason offers him a hand to get him on his feet, but Tim smacks it away. A strange echo of events that occurred earlier today.

“No. You didn’t. But I was looking for you anyway.”

Tim wraps an arm gingerly around his ribs, turning and stumbling the slightest bit into a nearby alley, firing his grappling hook to take him up to the roof. Unfortunately, he only makes it that far. His ribs are killing him and it’s difficult to breathe. They’re not broken, but definitely bruised. Jason doesn’t take the hint of Tim abandoning him in the alley below and follows him up.

“Can’t you just leave me alone?! If I wanted to talk then don’t you think we would’ve been doing that already!?” The younger boy turns away, making his way to the opposite edge of the roof, preparing to fly off again, no matter how painful. He’s desperate to get away from Jason.

“Well, truth be told, kid, I don’t really give a shit if you wanna talk or not. ‘Cause I’m gonna. And you can shut the fuck up and listen, alright?!”

Tim freezes, surprised and dumbfounded by Jason’s words. And a little bit annoyed as well. He turns back around to face the taller vigilante.

“I wanted to apologize to you.”

“Don’t. Just do me the courtesy and-,”

“Kid, seriously, shut the fuck up or I’m gonna punch you. Your choice, brat.”

Tim instantly goes quiet again. He isn’t sure what’s going on here. Isn’t sure what to do. He doesn’t know this Jason. This man who seeks people out and willingly apologizes. Especially since Jason really did nothing wrong. He saw the flaw in Tim that everyone is destined to see sooner or later. He just had the guts to voice it.

“I’m sorry, kid. You were right. I do get a little wrapped up in my own shit sometimes. I’m sorry I didn’t realize what this job was doing to you because I was too busy trying to piss you off. And I’m sorry I’ve only been making it harder. But you’re wrong.”

Tim cocks his head. “I don’t understand.”

“You’re wrong about me having no idea what it feels like to be a burden.” Jason pauses for several heartbeats, clearly conflicted about whether or not he should continue. Even with the domino on, Tim can see it. He resumes speaking only after Tim takes a step forward, assuring Jason he’s truly listening.

“I always felt like I was a burden to Bruce. Some punk kid from the streets that didn’t fit in with his freaky aristocratic lifestyle. I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I shouldn’t give a shit that you’re feeling as fucked up and alone as I do. But… that’s why I’m telling you. I know what it’s like. It’s not just you, okay? You and me, we’re the black sheep. We’ve never fit into B’s perfect family and we never will. Nobody knows better than I do what it feels like to live in an enormous goddamn shadow all the time.

“So, yeah. We might be the screw ups. And we might be alone. But we’re not weak. _You’re_ not weak, Red. You wouldn’t still be out here kicking ass every night if you were. And you wouldn’t be up in that goddamn office every day sticking it out with those corporate jackasses. So, don’t buy into that bullshit. What did being a fucking _Wayne_ ever do for us, anyway? I mean, besides getting laid.”

Tim laughs at that, he can’t help it. Because isn’t that just like Jason. Always finding a way to be crude, even when he’s being sentimental.

“Ow,” Tim giggles, still holding his ribs as he tries to cease his laughter.

Jason hums satisfactorily at that, and Tim doesn’t know if he should be annoyed or relieved that Jason seems to be his normal self again.

“So, we good then, Red?”

“Yeah, Red. Yeah, we’re good. Thanks again. For the help.”

“Whatever, shithead,” Jason shrugs. “I didn’t do it for you. Sorry, reflex. I did do it for you. A little. The tiniest bit. Mostly because the voice in my head wouldn’t leave me alone about what a dick I was being. But don’t count on it to be a regular thing. There’s a couple million other people in this city that need my help, so let’s not add your name to the list. But… when you need me… you know.” Jason shrugs again and Tim just stares at him patiently. “I’m around usually. Just in case you... Or whatever. Brat.”

“Always one to weave poetry with your words, huh, Red Hood?”

Jason throws down a smoke pellet, and Tim knows it’s purely to piss him off. To distract Tim from the fact that they’ve just had an actual conversation, with emotions and all, by being his typical obnoxious self. More than anything Tim wants to glower and huff in outrage, but then he finds himself laughing again instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you can tell I've never worked in a corporate setting before!
> 
> Thanks again you guys. And seriously, if you guys ever have any suggestions or critiques (so long as they're given politely) please feel free to let me know. I can't get better unless I know what I can work on. 
> 
> One last thing: the title of this story was taken from a song called Hatefuck by Cruel Youth. It's pretty solid if you guys want to check it out. It seemed appropriate for this story.
> 
> See y'all soon!


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Tim work on becoming closer. It isn't easy, but it might just be worth the hassle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I can confidently say that this chapter and probably the next will be almost like filler chapters. I like to set up details and foundations stable enough so that I don't have to write months of dialogue and activity between characters. It's a little bit me being lazy and also it'd be dumb for that much detail.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is laying some of the ground work, as will the next, before we do a time jump several months into the future. Just for reference.
> 
> Thank you all again for choosing to read this story! I'm having so much, even if I'm still having trouble figuring out the direction its going on. But I appreciate all of your patience and loyal reading.
> 
> Enjoy chapter six y'all!

 

“So, how many times do you think Bruce has had sex in here?”

“Oh my god, Jason. We’ve already been through this. I am not having this discussion. It’s grotesque and infantile,” Tim hounds him as he sits at his desk, eyes trained on his computer screen and doing his best not to smile or encourage the man in any way.

“I mean, he’s had this office for how long? You know it’s happened. Several times. Even just statistically speaking. You know, I bet it was with-,”

“Stop! Jason! Oh my god, I am not talking about this anymore!” This time Tim can’t help the small laugh that escapes.

Jason goes silent, thankfully, and Tim shakes his head at him, trying to focus again on the work on his screen. He has to get this projected sales goal report in to Lucius before their meeting this afternoon. It’s boring enough as it is, and Jason is making this no easier for him.

It’s been a week since Jason came looking for him and apologized. Things have been different. Mostly, things have stayed the same though. Tim still struggles to speak to Jason, like a friend or otherwise. He still focuses mostly on work. But Jason seems to have taken pity on him. He still keeps himself busy and also still distracts Tim from time to time when he just can’t seem to help it. But he does spend less time talking to Samantha and Alexander. He’s made more of an attempt to speak to Tim, as well. Not getting to know him so much as simply laying a foundation with him, an understanding.

Jason was completely right about what he’d said to Tim that night. The two of them were a lot alike. More than Tim had ever stopped to realize. Their beginnings may have been a bit different, but their journey and endings were mostly the same. Bruce had, in a sense, betrayed them both. Tim was able to forgive him, but Jason still struggled. Even after allowing Bruce back into his life, history could not be forgotten. They were both outsiders, never meant to fit into Bruce’s ideal family. Still, it didn’t change the fact that they were a part of it. Tim loves his family, and is proud to be a part of it. He has Dick because of this. He has Alfred, Cassandra, Stephanie, Bruce on occasion, and even Damian if he needed him, along with so many others. Tim came out on top.

But Jason had gotten the worst possible outcome. He’d been killed, and though nobody had thought it possible, been resurrected. He’d lost his memory, then his mind, wanting only revenge. When he’d begun to see reason he’d already burned his bridges. He was alone in a way that he’d never been before. Even before Batman had stepped into his life. Eventually, he came around. Tried to make amends. Tried to fit his way back into his family as best he could.

And yet, somehow neither of them seemed quite good enough for Bruce, even after all these years. On paper, Tim and Jason have more in common than any two people in the world. They should be friends. They understand each other in ways nobody else ever could. So, then why weren’t they friends?

“So, you want me to go get a blacklight then?” Jason jokes again with a heinous smirk.

Tim throws up his hands and pushes himself away from his computer.

“You’re disgusting, Jason. Can you please shut up for an hour? That’s it, just one more hour, okay? That’s all I need from you. What can I do to make you be quiet for an hour? What do you want that will make you stop?!” Tim asks, biting back his own smile.

“Well, you and I are stuck in this office all day every day with just each other. And I’m a growing boy, after all. What do you think I want?”

Tim can’t read the expression on Jason’s face, but something about what he says and his intonation makes Tim blush the slightest bit and a swarm flutter in his stomach. He can feel the sweat starting to prickle at his hairline.

“That would be…?” He tries not to let his nerves show, but his voice trembles slightly.

“Food,” Jason states plainly, lifting an eyebrow like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Can we get sandwiches again? I liked the place we got them from the other day. How ‘bout it then, Timbo?”

Tim’s blush deepens and he shakes his head, covering up his embarrassment with an annoyed look and a nod. He pushes the intercom button on his desk phone.

“Alexander, would you mind ordering some sandwiches and coffees from the bistro a few streets over? And please order one for you and Samantha, too.”

“Yes, Mr. Drake,” Alexander responds curtly.

The face Jason makes catches Tim’s attention. He’s found himself doing that lately. If not directly watching Jason, he’s always keeping tabs on him just out of the corner of his eye. His office isn’t that big. It’s not that he’s worried Jason is going to sneak around and find a ridiculous way to sabotage or annoy him. He’s more just curious. He studies the man, catalogues the way Jason does things. The way he moves, shifts, _eats_. Jason is… fascinating. And also, still a bit of a mystery.

“What?” Tim is very curious to know why Jason pulled the face.

“Nothing. I just think… did you notice that Alex has been acting weird lately? I mean, he’s been kind of an ass to you. Guess it’s not really my business, I just think he should have more respect for you as his boss.” The tone is nonchalant, but the set of Jason’s shoulders as he sits on the sofa says that he’s rather bothered by it.

“I hadn’t noticed. And it’s not as though he’s said anything inappropriate or disrespectful. It really isn’t a big deal.”

“Whatever, man. You’re the boss.” Jason shrugs and lays down on the sofa, closing his eyes.

He does that a lot. Not napping, just breathing. Tim isn’t sure if he’s meditating, trying to become one with the furniture, or if it’s something else. Tim likes to watch him sometimes. The way his broad chest rises and falls. The completely at ease fold of his body as he slips his arms behind his head and uses them as a pillow. His shirt stretched slightly across the muscled plains of his abdomen. The way his ankles cross and his ridiculously muscled thighs look even more muscular that way. Tim isn’t being creepy, though! He never allows himself to watch for more than a minute… for more than five minutes. Never more than five minutes. Jason has yet to catch him. Either not caring that Tim’s watching or completely unaware. Tim hopes to keep it that way.

A good amount of time later Alexander enters Tim’s office with the sandwiches. He doesn’t knock, doesn’t excuse himself for barging in. Not that Tim notices, he’s too wrapped up in work. Alexander sets the sandwiches down on an end table next to the couch, exiting the office again, presumably to bring back the coffee.

“Here you go, Mr. Thomas,” Alexander says with a smile as he hands Jason his coffee. “Mr. Drake,” he grumps as he sets Tim’s on the edge of his desk. He walks to the door and freezes for several seconds before turning around, a sickly saccharine smile on his face. “Will you be needing anything else from me, _sir_?”

“Tim! Answer the guy. And stop messing around on your goddamn computer and eat,” Jason orders. It probably should surprise Tim, and it does, but not as much as it flusters him.

Tim’s eyes glance up from his screen to Alexander who is staring at Jason, looking utterly dumbfounded and… slightly annoyed? Then his gaze shifts to Tim and his eyes go flat, harden almost imperceptibly. But Tim notices the imperceptible better than anyone else.

“That’ll be all. Thank you, Alexander.”

The man turns, nearly marching out of Tim’s office without shutting the doors. Tim cocks his head, surprised and confused, but then Jason is up and shutting the doors himself.

“See what I mean?”

Tim hums noncommittally, picks up his coffee and takes a sip as he keeps typing.

“Ugh!” He blurts suddenly, making a disgusted face once he manages to swallow his cold beverage. “My coffee is freezing.”

Jason takes a swig of his own, “Hm. Mine’s fine. Here, give it to me, I’ll go nuke it in the microwave.”

Jason doesn’t wait for an answer, just struts straight up to Tim and removes the cup from his hand. He walks out of the office and into the kitchenette Tim’s floor is accompanied with. He leaves one of Tim’s office doors open, the side which opens up to Alexander’s desk. And although he can’t see Jason from his viewpoint, he can see Alexander peering hopefully, possibly even longingly, in the direction of the kitchenette. Then he watches as the features school themselves back to neutrality before Jason steps back into the office.

“There you go, boss.” Jason sets the cup back down on the desk.

“Oh, god, I told you not to call me that. It’s… ghastly. Especially coming out of your mouth.” Tim is teasing him, the mischievous smirk making that clear. It feels strange, doing that with Jason, but it also feels really… pleasant. “Jas… Jack?” Tim barely catches himself, because he still can’t quite get used to calling Jason by his father’s name.

Jason pauses with his hand on the door, his attention on Tim as he waits patiently for Tim to finish his thought. Tim feels Alexander’s eyes on them and he thinks seriously about telling Jason to close the door. This is hard enough as it is. The last thing he wants right now is an audience.

“I was just wondering… if maybe… oh, just if you wanted to get dinner tonight?”

Jason shrugs, “Yeah, sure. We’ll stop wherever on the way to your place. If you order ahead then I can just run in and grab it or whatever.”

He isn’t getting it, and it’s probably for the best. But Tim isn’t good at letting things be. He’d rather burn over something for it being candor than not have an issue resolved.

He runs a hand through his hair and gathers himself to attempt again. Tim’s eyes catch a movement just over Jason’s shoulder and he can see the way Alexander puts a hand to his mouth, eyes wide and swimming with emotion.

“No. No, I mean do you want to have dinner. With me. At a restaurant? We can go wherever. You choose. I’ll make a reservation now and we can go after work. Like we’re actually hanging out. You and I.” Tim puts his hands together behind his back to fight off the urge to pull at his clothes or his hair again. He catches himself biting his lip and immediately ceases.

“Like a boss treating his subordinate?” Jason asks, still not fully grasping the idea.

“Not quite. More like… friends.”

“Yeah, sure. So long as you’re still buying.”

Both vigilantes jump at the sound of a desk chair being shoved back against the wall, watching bewildered as Alexander rushes away towards the bathroom. Jason finally shuts the door, not commenting at all on Alexander’s odd behavior.

“Yes, I’m still buying,” Tim rolls his eyes. “But don’t even act as though you can’t afford it. I sign your checks, you jerk.”

Jason laughs at that. A real laugh. Not like the small ones that Tim can occasionally draw from him. An actual laugh.

“Fine, okay, you’ve got me there. I’ll treat this time. You think of where you want to go, and we’ll go.”

It’s so forthright that Tim doesn’t even respond at first. He’s elated and shocked and excited and absolutely beaming. And then reality catches up to him once again and then he shakes his head, piping up in a slightly panicked voice.

“I only know the same handful of places!” Tim’s eyes are mortifyingly large and worried.

Tim has nothing against local or not quite so upscale places. It’s just that he grew up in five- star restaurants, and even now he’s often in them for business meetings and the like. He has a few dives he appreciates, but he doesn’t want to embarrass himself by having Jason think more than usual that he’s a stuck- up brat.

“Alright, geez. Just relax, kiddo. I know plenty of places. There’s a place over on my side of town. Actually, it’s not too far from your place. Anyway, it’s pretty good, so long as you like greasy bar food.”

“Sure, I’d- I’d like that a lot.”

Jason smiles at him then sits back on the couch, scarfing down his sandwich. A while later they head down to Lucius’ office. Tim might be imagining things, but as they walk by Alexander’s desk on the way out the man looks at Tim with something akin to ire.

Tim halts once outside of Lucius’ office as Jason sits in a chair.

“I told you that you don’t have to sit out here anymore. We don’t mind that you join us.”

“And thanks for that, but those are the most boring conversations I’ve ever been a part of in my life. I’d rather be out here.”

The younger male laughs and lets himself into the office. When he emerges a little over an hour later Jason is all smiles as he sits on the desk of Lucius’ secretary. It’s oddly reflective of his behavior with Samantha and Alexander until just over a week ago. And it discomfits Tim greatly.

“So, you ready for dinner?” Tim asks as he strolls up to the desk. He isn’t sure why he flaunts their plans so audaciously.

“No, actually Leah was just sharing some of her snacks with me, so I’m okay for now,” Jason says with a wink to the young woman as he hops off Leah’s desk. “See you around, angel.”

“Jason-,” Tim warns as they head towards the elevator.

“Yeah, I know. Reel it in. No HR complaints, blah blah blah, I get it. I won’t make you look bad.”

Tim can pick up on the annoyance in Jason’s voice and the guilt washes in. He never wants to hinder Jason from being himself. And resentfulness aside, he’d hate to cost Jason a budding friendship.

“I’m sorry,” Tim says around a sigh. “I know you’re an adult and you should be able to date whomever you want, but I have to tread very carefully in my position. All eyes are constantly on me and if I slip even the slightest…,” Tim looks up at Jason, a willful pleading look in his eyes. It’s moments like this when they’re side by side that Tim realizes just how much larger Jason is than himself.

“I know, Tim,” Jason sighs. “I get it. I really do. You’re under a lot of stress, kiddo. It’s really not that big of a deal. I’m not even interested in that girl. I just need a way to keep myself entertained sometimes. Feel like a real person and have real conversations. Not that I dislike our conversations, it's just... I could use the practice anyway. Otherwise I get so bored hanging around this place that I wanna blow my brains out.

“Anyway, I know you have some more work to do and I didn’t want you to rush because you thought I was getting hungry, so I was snacking to give you some time.”

Tim’s face bursts into a huge smile, and he bites at his lip again to attempt to contain it, eyes dropping to his feet, standing right alongside Jason’s. It’s more than just the fact that Jason was being courteous of him, because now Tim knows Jason was doing something nice for him. That, and now he knows that Jason really had no interest in Leah. Which is good, because then Tim doesn’t have to feel guilty about asking him to back off a little.

“Okay,” Tim says, still smiling. “Give me another hour or so and I’ll be done.”

Tim will make it less if he can. Whatever he needs to do to be able to get on with his and Jason’s… first time hanging out. The actual first time they’ll ever be just the two of them with both of them out of uniform. The first time they’ll be hanging out in public. The first time they’ll be around each other while Jason isn’t being paid to protect Tim. And suddenly Tim is terrified again at the prospect of their… hanging out.

What if he doesn’t know what to say to Jason? What if they get there and Jason realizes that Tim is even less fun outside of the office than he is when he’s in it? What if somebody recognizes them? What if something happens?

“You okay?” Jason asks, clearly picking up on Tim’s worry and places a hand on the middle of Tim’s back for what’s supposed to be reassurance. Instead, it makes Tim go stock still.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Finally, the elevator dings and the doors open to Tim’s floor. Jason’s hand is still on his back and he keeps it there as he guides Tim into his office, this time both Samantha and Alexander’s eyes trail them.

It ends up being almost exactly an hour. Tim tunes everything out, including Jason to plow through the remainder of his work for the day and get on to dinner. It’s still a little early for dinner, but Tim doesn’t mind. It’s only the beginning of the evening on a Thursday, and Tim can only hope most places will still be empty at this time.

“Done,” Tim states after sending his last e-mail. “Ready?” It might come off a little eager, but that’s only because it is.

“Sure. Whenever you are bos- I mean, bro.” The awful recovery makes even Jason wince.

“If you’re going to start calling me that instead, then please go back to calling me boss.”

Jason laughs again as he holds Tim’s office doors open. They both say their goodbyes to Samantha and Alexander from the elevator. And Tim, for once, can’t hold himself back from asking a wildly inappropriate question.

“Just… out of curiosity, you’d never sleep with either of them. Right?”

Tim watches the way Jason loosens his tie and strips off his jacket, flinging it over his shoulder so he can unbutton and then roll up his sleeves. 

“No. Not even in _their_ dreams.”

A sense of calm settles in Tim’s stomach. As he looks at Jason’s rather scarred forearms a sudden idea overtakes him.

“You know, you don’t have to keep wearing suits. If you’d rather wear something more comfortable that you can move in then please feel free. There’s no required uniform for you.”

“Thanks, kid. Because I’m honestly getting tired of recycling the same three shirts.”

“Believe me, I noticed,” Tim cracks mockingly, stepping out of the elevator as it opens into the lobby. “Nobody owns that many stark white or baby blue pinstripe shirts. Plus, that blue one that matches your eyes isn’t subtle in the slightest.”

Tim was meant to be the one doing the teasing, but when his brain catches up with his mouth, he realizes the embarrassing and revealing comment he’s just made. Jason’s blush makes him blush even more fiercely.

“Sorry, twerp. If you didn’t like my clothes then I guess you should’ve given me a clothing stipend.” Jason tries to jest back, but it sounds a little tight.

Jason holds the car door open for Tim and waits for him to get settled before pulling away from the curb.

“Jason, I’ve been wanting to ask you. Why is it there’s never any journalists or paparazzi around when I’m with you?”

He sees Jason shrug from the front seat.

“I threaten them with their lives. Also, I told them Lucius could always call over to the magazines and papers and have them all fired if I ever saw them out there.”

Tim chuckles to himself. He can picture all too well Jason’s face when he’s making threats he’s entirely intent on keeping.

They get to the bar about a half an hour later, and it’s every bit the bar that Jason had promised. A little hole in the wall pub with an Irish name on the sign.

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but the food’s good and I like the owner. I’ve seen her kick people’s asses straight out that door.”

Jason waves to the bartender as they walk in, finding a table as far from the door as possible and in a dimly lit part of the pub. Tim is grateful, even if he doesn’t say as much. The bartender comes over a few moments later.

“Hey, Siobhan,” Jason says to the dark- haired woman, her face sprinkled with freckles. “I’ll take the usual and a whiskey on the rocks. And the kid will have the same. With a water, please?” She gives them a pretty smile and walks away. “What?” Jason eyes Tim warily as the younger stares at him. “I know you don’t drink soda, you little weirdo. And you’re eating this fish dinner that they have. Not optional. It’s killer.”

Tim is surprised by how easy it is to talk to Jason, in this environment and at all. It’s fun talking to the older man, and Jason was right about the food. He’s sincerely enjoying his night out. Until two obnoxious patrons at the bar get a little too caught up in a story about Wayne Enterprises currently flashing across the television. Something about the charity projects Tim is handling.

“That fucking Drake doesn’t know a goddamn thing about being a CEO. He’s just a kid.” One of them moans, and Tim can tell he’s quite a few drinks in.

“You’re tellin’ me,” his friend pipes in. “Eighteen and making more than most of the world will ever see in a lifetime. Pissing all that money away on some really ridiculous charities. He should buy another boat. Or better yet, use it to fix some of the streets downtown.”

Tim is annoyed but he can’t help but smile- a bit of a defense mechanism- eyes dropping to the tabletop. These two morons either don’t do research, or they’re too drunk to have their facts straight. Because if they did then they’d know that Tim donated millions to the city last month for exactly that purpose. And if they only knew the half of what Tim really does for this city.

“Don’t listen to them, Tim. They’re just some drunk assholes.” Jason leans over the table to whisper comfortingly to Tim.

“I know. It’s okay.”

“Hey, you wanna freak ‘em out?” Jason’s conspiratorial smirk is back on his face and Tim knows this always means trouble, even if it’s not always necessarily the bad kind.

He moves to the chair beside Tim, scooting it further so that he’s sitting with his chair pressed right up against Tim’s, leaning back in it with a schooled casualness that Tim couldn’t master in his greatest fantasies.

“Still, you gotta admit that the kid’s kinda hot, for bein’ a young CEO, and all. He’s one of those real pretty boys,” one the men continues on.

Jason whistles, sharp and loud, catching their attention.

“Hey, fellas. If you wanna shit talk or maybe even take your shot at hitting on him, he’s right here, you know.” Jason smirks, throwing an arm over the back of Tim’s chair, and by extension, Tim. The younger vigilante feels his face burn in embarrassment, but he maintains eye contact with the men. “But I gotta tell you, you make any sort of move on him of either kind and I’ll break your fucking hands. Hey, Siobhan, I’ll take care of the drinks for those two! That way you guys can get lost before I hit you for running your fucking mouths?” The bar isn’t so small that Jason doesn’t need to talk loudly, but he doesn’t. His voice is low and angry as he speaks to the men, his thinly veiled suggestion getting through quickly enough as it carries that the men are already sliding off their stools and out the door.

Tim starts laughing, loud and carefree as Jason watches, slightly stunned.

“I can’t believe you did that! Those guys really believed you!” Tim says through his giggles.

“They should believe me. I meant it.”

“We’re not at work right now, Jason. You don’t have to protect me.” He’s calmed down now, and is looking up at Jason since the older man still hasn’t moved back to his other chair.

“I know that. But you’re my friend, Tim. Friends stick up for each other.”

There’s nothing Tim can think of at the moment to say in response to that. His mind has gone completely blank as he continues to stare at up Jason. The joy he feels running so deep he has to fight himself not to hug Jason. Friends. Finally, after all this time. And it feels great. But it doesn’t quite feel the way Tim had hoped it would.

He startles when a sudden throat clearing draws his attention away.

“The man at the bar asked me to give you this,” Siobhan says in her thick Irish accent.

Tim’s eyes travel to the man sitting at the bar near the door. He’s on the younger side. Older than Jason, though. He’s got blond hair and shocking ice blue eyes. Clearly still in his work clothes. He smiles at them and nods. Jason eyes the glass Siobhan had set on the table.

“I don’t like rum,” he states plainly.

“It’s not for you, actually,” she explains, her eyes dancing with mischief as her gaze flicks to Tim, winking.

Tim looks over at Jason to find him glaring at the man. It surprises him. But what surprises him more is the way Jason keeps eye contact with the man while picking up his used napkin and shoving it in the glass. Tim almost feels bad at the man’s disappointed face.

“He doesn’t like rum either.” Jason growls.

Siobhan laughs and walks away. Jason pulls some money from his pocket and lays it on the table, standing up and helping Tim do the same, albeit, a little more- hands- on than Tim needs. He follows Tim to the door and scowls menacingly as they walk past the man at the bar.

Once they’re both back in the car Tim addresses the situation.

“I wouldn’t have drunk it anyway. It’s one of the most obvious ways to have something slipped into your drink. Besides, I can’t legally drink it.”

“Siobhan wouldn’t have let him do something to your drink.”

“She seemed to like you. Why didn’t you ask her out?” Tim thinks it’s a good idea. A good subject change to diffuse the tension. And a little to make up for him putting a rapid stop to things with Leah earlier. It helps some. Jason scoffs and Tim can tell he’s amused.

“She’s gay. She’s dating the owner of the bar; Kerry. But thanks for lookin’ out, kid.”

And Tim would be lying if he said he weren’t a little bit relieved by that.

When Jason drops him off, Tim may or may not spend a good part of the night digging through his own closet for his more favored clothes that he chooses never to wear to work. Something a bit more up to date and better suited for his age. They’re all still expensive, well- tailored suits. And of course, they’re all dark colors. He also finds some of his dress shirts that get a lot less use. Brighter colors. Less muted and more flattering. But first he digs through his closet and finds something else. Something he’s been working on for a while. He won’t use it for patrol tonight. But very, very soon.

In the morning Tim’s lack of sleep catches up to him. He’d set his alarm and is up at the same time as always. Unfortunately, he stayed out later than he’d intended last night and is exhausted. He’d been following up on potential leads. A simple drug operation that he’s been trying to shut down, but needs to find the supplier first.

He’s drinking his first cup of morning coffee when there’s a knock on the door. He places his cup in the sink and grabs the morning paper off the table, going to answer the door for Jason. When he does he isn’t disappointed. It’s Jason, of course, but he decided to take Tim’s comment about his uniform to heart.

The typical suit is gone. Replaced by fitted black slacks, or maybe they’re jeans, they’re so dark that Tim can’t tell. He’s wearing black combat style boots, almost similar to ones Tim’s seen him wear before as Red Hood. Not that Tim really remembers those boots or any others all that well. He still has a tie, though this one is thinner, and blood red as it lays against a pristine black button down, covered by a black leather jacket. Tim knows his mouth is hanging open. He’s just having a hard time finding the brain capacity to care.

“So, I take it my new uniform is acceptable,” Jason says with a chuckle.

“Wow, Jason, you look… good! You look really good!” There were a thousand other synonyms Tim’s brain could’ve supplied, but apparently, it’s the best he can do under current conditions.

“Thanks. You ready?” Jason gestures over his shoulder and waits for Tim to lock up.

They get to work at the usual time, but something seems off. He sees these people every day. And they’ve seen Jason every day for the past almost two weeks. So, why is it they’re suddenly getting so much attention?

They step into an elevator and just as the doors begin to close an airy voice calls out and the unmistakable clacking of heels can be heard rushing towards them. Tim holds the door, but of course it’s Jason that she thanks.

“Whew, I thought my boss was gonna have my head for having these papers up to him late. Thanks again,” she all but purrs, then feigns tripping over nothing so that Jason helps her to her feet and rights her. “Sorry, new shoes,” is the lamely supplied excuse out of her mouth.

Tim has memorized the name and face of everyone in this building, including their fellow passenger. He just doesn’t care in the slightest bit to remember it right now.

“So, anyway that’s all I’ve got planned for tonight.”

Tim realizes she’s been talking this whole time and that he’d tuned her out. Jason’s face tells him he’s not as fortunate and Tim laughs softly at his offbeat expression.

“You think you’d wanna go out? I can give you my number?”

He’s annoyed now, even if he shouldn’t be. He needs to talk to Lucius about the possibility of private elevators.

His eyes glance up at the numbers above the door and he mutters, “your floor” at least two floors before hers. She makes a disgruntled noise at him, almost like she forgot he was there, but then she finally gets a good look at him and Tim fights off a smirk as she pieces it together.

“Mr. Wayne! I mean, Mr. Drake! I’m so sorry! I didn’t even realize it was you, sir. Good morning! Oh, uh, yes. This is my floor. I’ll be going now. Have a good day, sir!”

Jason laughs and Tim shoots him a sidelong look of unimpressed annoyance before he cracks a small smile.

“Smooth, Timothy.”

“As always, Mr. Todd.”

When they step off the elevator it’s more of the same. Alexander and Samantha’s mouths drop open the same as Tim’s had. He fists his hands in lieu of walking over and shutting their mouths for them. Jason, on the other hand, pays them no attention. Seemingly completely unaware of the new attention, which is just as well for Tim. Besides, it’s not like Jason was unattractive in his other uniform.

They settle in his office and Tim barely has the door closed for a whole minute before Alexander is bursting in, delivering hot coffee like he’s never once thought of doing anything else. He lingers for a moment, Tim says nothing as he opens his computer and starts reading e- mails. Then he turns to Jason.

“Is there anything else you need then, Mr. Thomas?”

Jason just shakes his head as he sips his coffee. Then Alexander exits and closes the doors. For several hours Tim sits and does his work. Then Jason stands, stretches and gets Tim’s attention.

“I think I’m going to head to the vending machines. Grab a drink and stretch my legs a little. Need anything?”

“No, but thank you.” Tim doesn’t look away from his screen as he says it and he doesn’t like that. It’s rude and uncivilized and he’s embarrassed with himself. He drags his eyes away from his screen and is slightly surprised to see Jason still watching him. Tim stares back with a genuine expression and a small smile. “Take your time, Jason. I know how monotonous this is for you every day. Feel free to explore the building any time you feel like.”

He watches Jason leave the room and close the door behind him. It’s only another few moments of solitary silence before there’s a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he calls out.

Samantha steps into the office. No papers, no clipboard in hand, nothing. Perhaps Lucius left him a message she forgot about.

“I sent Alexander down to the supply floor to get more copy paper and such,” she informs him. Tim notices she’s rocking the slightest bit on her toes.

“Oh, okay. Thank you. Was there anything else?”

“Forgive me for speaking out of line, Mr. Drake, but I was curious if Mr. Thomas happened to be single.”

Tim’s fingers grip the edges of his computer and his eyes narrow. There’s no harm in her being curious. She’s not technically allowed to date Jason, but her inquiries tell him she’s thought about Jason too much already.

“I’m not sure, Samantha. You’d have to ask him yourself,” his voice comes out a bit cold.

“Oh! It’s not for me, sir… it’s for you.”

Tim blushes radiantly, opens his mouth and shuts it then opens it again like a gasping fish. It’s rather undignified. Finally, he clears his throat and addresses her.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“Well, it’s just I’ve seen the way you look at him. Sir,” she tacks on quickly. “And I know he’s your security guard, but I see the way he sometimes looks at you as well. I just thought maybe you needed a push. I thought I’d be that push. But he’s definitely interested, if that was why you were holding back. Your professionalism is admirable, but maybe it’s not worth what you could be sacrificing.”

Tim thinks this over for a second. He’s quite shocked at the turn this conversation has taken. Samantha doesn’t know Jason. Doesn’t know his habits or his body language. His mood swings or what makes him tick. She doesn’t even know his real name. So, there’s no way she has any right to make that judgement call on his feelings towards anybody, least of all Tim.

“What makes you say he’s interested?” Tim asks anyway. He can’t help himself.

“Well, sir, I flirted with him. But there was nothing in his eyes when he flirted back. He seemed more interested in Alexander. He likes men, clearly. And although I’m not completely sure you do, it just kind of seemed like…,” she trails off, shrugging a shoulder with a guilty smile on her face.

“I see. Thank you, Samantha. Your observations are appreciated.”

“Sam. Please. You’re allowed to call me Sam, just for future reference.” There’s a happy smile on her face as she turns, closing Tim’s doors.

The work day goes fairly quickly and Tim is very excited for patrol. Jason drops him off and he eats, sends a few e- mails and does some stretches and pre- patrol workouts before suiting up and heading out a bit early for the night.

It’s not quite as dark out yet as they like it to be. The sun has only been down a little more than an hour. The sky still a mix between a deep purple and the oncoming obsidian crimson that is the famous Gotham night sky. Nobody else will be out yet, but that’s fine with Tim.

He does two full laps of his perimeter, testing out his new suit and wings. It works perfectly. Tim gets a good three hours of practice in. He feels like he has the hang of everything. He did design the entirety of the suit, after all. The wings were the most difficult, but the thing he was most looking forward to. He stayed with the traditional colors, even if the look is a bit different. And the cut. Then there’s the lack of a cowl. Tim loved his old uniform, cape and all. It’s just that sometimes he got tired of Damian’s condom jokes. Still, it is nice to feel the wind on his face now that he’s back in just his domino.

He heads to Jason’s part of town, finding the older man lounging on the edge of a tall building. The building is dated, part of old Gotham and no longer in use, but Tim’s always loved the architecture.

“Hey,” he calls out softly as he touches down behind Jason.

“Oh, hey. What are-,”

Tim has never been so happy that their masks hide their cheekbones, because Tim can just imagine how red his face is right now. And if Tim didn’t know any better, he’d say that he saw the top of Jason’s domino rise just the slightest bit and the possibility of a bit of color slipping beneath the bottom.

“Uh. Okay. Wow. New outfit?” Jason stands and walks toward Tim, inspecting Tim’s handiwork.

“Yeah, kind of,” Tim laughs.

“Lookin’ good, Little Bird.” Tim nearly chokes at the new nickname. “Stepping up your game. I like the new suit, too. The wings are cool, but this whole...," Jason gestures vaguely at the new body suit Tim is wearing. "Well, it definitely suits you.”

There’s a tone in his voice again that Tim doesn’t recognize. It might make him nervous if he stopped too long to think about it.

“Well, I came by because I wanted to challenge you to a race. My wings against your bike. You up for it?”

Jason’s smirk is menacing and dangerous. He cracks his neck and then takes a step farther into Tim’s space, mere inches from his face.

“If you think you can keep up. Little Bird.”

“Don’t worry about me, Hood. I can handle myself just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might be confused or annoyed:
> 
> I loved Tim's original Red Robin costume, but I love the New 52 costume a bit more. I figured since this story picks up where the old series ended, and before New 52 begins, I could use this as a transition period for Tim to develop his new uniform. So, I have him in the new gear. Haven't decided yet on the haircut, but obviously you guys should picture Tim however you most like him!
> 
> Thank you all again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please check back with this story, I have no idea how long it will be, but am very excited about writing it!


End file.
